COMING BACK
by Sunshine and SMiles
Summary: Finally, we'll end their valentine's here. With Mikan and NAtsume together again plus Ruka, finally confessed to Hotaru... Please witness how this 12-chapter fic will end thanks to all who reviewed! mwahhh!
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARRY:**

Our Raven-haired Natsume went out of the academy to be in a health rehab after all the unexpected events, leaving behind a very patiently waiting Mikan. Unfortunately, some stuffs won't go easy with his return and he needs to deal with it first. Could he go back to Mikan's arms safe and sound???

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE but I LOVE IT!!=^.^=**

**CHAPTER 1: CHANGES**

This is WRRROOONNNGGG!!! _Hhhuuuhhh, _I sighed, sitting under a big tree. _Why... that fox won't even answer my letters!? Really!!! He's so lazy!!! Horrible, sluggish, silly Natsume. Hmp! _

I took a deep breath as the wind gently brushed my cheeks. Years passed by so quickly. After that big incident---opening my eyes and heart to all the truth about me, my family and the academy--- Everything also changed. Much stuff happened, expected and unexpected.

Well, the elementary division principal was found guilty and was imprisoned. All his clones included. With that, of course, mom was declared innocent and was even considered a true heroine of the academy, and because of that, she's now one of the elementary div principal. Why "one-of-the"?? It's because Jin-Jin, _hehehe, _Jinno-sensei was also a principal now. He and mommy now are like tag-teams. But all of those efforts... are not permanent. Because... Uncle Yukihara already decided that I'll be the elementary principal once I'm ready to assume my place. Heh, it's because of my alices. Alices---nullification, steal, insertion, and transportation. Well, I didn't master the transportation alice yet which I also inherited from mom. They all believe that my abilities will make a good leader, a PURE IDIOCY! They even made this dramatic statement to make me agree: "Only you can re-live your deceased father's will for this academy." Oh my...why don't you leave the dead alone???? But I want to be a normal human being!!! Although Hotaru said that I'm not a normal kid anymore. She said that I'm more of an alien than a person. Ouch! That hurts!

Speaking of Hotaru (of course, my violent, charming, venomous-mouthed bestfriend), she was out of the academy for three years, after the incident. We actually had a dramatic separation, also she and her brother, Subaru-onii-chan, but she never changed at all. She went to be an exchange student to another country, to represent the academy and WHOA! She came back so teeny and beautiful! Charming to the highest level! She even adopted that Katie-Holmes-hairstyle and dressed like a Ralph Lauren model. I didn't even recognize her (Luca-pyon's face became maroon when he saw her, and became so awkward to Hotaru after that)! And now as president of the student council, she passed a proposal to change the uniform into something sassy, 'Just the design', she said, 'and the shoes... it's a lot better if they're stiletto heels and nude-colored pantyhoses'. Unfortunately, the school admin didn't approve it. And those pretty violet eyes, they're still pretty, and she's still violent, too. The Imai siblings now share a wonderful relationship, but they still compete on many things, that can't be avoided, I guess. It's just too bad, that sometimes they end up sabotaging each other's business for the sake of teasing and bullying. Once she made him swallow a Gulliver's candy, a negative 12, and nii-chan's body shrinked into an eleven-year old boy, five years younger than Hotaru. Now she's the big sister and made him do whatever she wanted, like for example, telling Shizune-sempai that he likes her (although its true), really rude of her! But Hotaru said, "I love him, that much... That's why I do it", she said expressionlessly. She discovered Onii-chan's feelings by using her Koko-inspired new invention---something that can read minds then flash the info in a projector. Anyway, they eventually forgive and treat each other for a crab's brain ice cream at central town. Nii-chan Subaru is now a doctor at the academy hospital, immediately hired by Uncle. Sakurano-senpai is now a department head in the middle section department, kinda cool for the two of them to be employed right after graduating.

Others---well, they made adjustments, too. Luca-pyon became my new partner, we became good friends (and he's so good looking, too). He's not attracted to me anymore, I could say. Tsubasa-senpai said he can sense some "I-like-Hotaru-but-I-don't-know" aura from Ruka. Hotaru never minds it, how should I know? She talks less about it like she's "I don't care" but smiles afterwards and Ruka never said anything about it, though that's why he's being blackmailed always. But one time, I saw him folding a colourful paper and slid it to Hotaru's desk. Inchou's now Hotaru's vice president. Always responsible and thoughtful, but still a cry-baby (like me). Permy became friendlier than before, but always a cat-dog person. Koko's courting her (). Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Yuri-senpai, and their batchmates will be graduating soon. And oh! Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai started to date--- A real date, romantic huh. I'll also mention Youichi (for Carizza's sake...O.M.G!!!), now so sweet and friendly, a dazzling young eight-year slash eighteen-year-old boy who still sends me running around the campus whenever he plays pranks on me with his evil spirit-manipulating alice!!!! SCARRRYYYY!!!!! Did I also mention that Aoi was back at the academy? Not a hostage anymore but a true student!!! Yeah! Aoi, Natsume's younger sister. She actually hangs out often with us because just two years ago, Uncle saw her picture and said that the girl has this mind-reading Alice like Koko, just that, Aoi's alice is a more powerful one---I'm talking about the range. She can actually hear people's thought all at once in a big radius of distance, something like Edward Cullen, huh? So she and her dad were again here. Yes, her dad also, our new art subject teacher. He's actually so kind and funny, unlike his son.

Everything's cool. Except for Natsume---that FOX!!! After that incident five years ago, he was sent to a far place for a health rehabilitation program, for him to regain his health and lull his Alice for a moment. Everyone was worried about his shortened life-span, including me (blush). Misaki-sensei proposed to bring Natsume to his brother, a doctor who also posses the healing alice like nii-chan Subaru, but a more experienced one and he said that he(the doctor-brother) came up to methods to treat patients with that life-shortening problems in connection to their alices. The thing is... the treatment or rehabilitation process requires full attention and time, and the doctor works inconspicuously to continue living in peace with his family in a very remote place. That's when we decided to send him there. Actually hurts, but as mom said, it's for the best, though distance could really be a painful thing. I think I'm still shy to admit it in public that I love him, I'm blushing!!! _Hhhuuuhhh, _I sighed, again. I can still remember that I don't wanna let go of his hand that day when they left. He was very silent about it and simply told me to "promise to wait for him" and those red eyes which were so loving, later turned into a burning fierce state while saying, "...don't you dare entertain any guy (Even Ruka) or I'll burn them when I'm back! You understand, Polka???"

"_Why don't you call me by my name!!!??? YOU!!! APATHETIC FOX!!!!" _I yelled at him.

"..._Mika—nn", his eyes were teary. "Just do promise me... so I can leave in peace." _He said, then exhaled and went closer to kiss my forehead.

Aww... so romantically dramatic. And now he can't even bother himself to write me a letter. Duh, Natsume! That crazy moron! GGGGGGRRRRHHH!!!!!

The sky is cloudless perfect blue, then suddenly became a clear violet one. Geez, I'm not staring at the sky anymore, where in the world can you find violet skies, its Hotaru's eyes, without obvious emotions as usual. I want to flinch but I'm still lost in my thoughts. She waved a pink patterned paper at me same as saying, "be jealous!!!"

"Whatever!!!" I said, getting up from my comfortable lying state. "Letters again?"I asked her.

"Yeah." Hotaru answered, trying to hide a smile.

"I told you I saw Ruka secretly put the same colored paper under your desk last week", and then she smirked. "What's with that foolish smile you're trying to hold back?"I started to mock her.

"It's just so funny that recently I've been receiving these from-anonymous-letters and you..."she started.

My, she'll start bullying me again!!! I won't allow it. "Nah! Naru-sensei said they'll be coming back soon, maybe that's the reason why Nat..."

"Say it!"She commanded playfully. Hotaru knows I can't say Natsume's name aloud since he left. It's my way of pretending that I'm not-so-affected by his departure, but I am, so much.

"Never mind." I snapped. "Ruka confessed?"I inquired again. "I'm sure it's him, unless it's the other boys playing games with ya."

"I'm not sure if it's him, but if it's him... I'll be thinking of a new way to make him confess. I've used my devices to check the others. He's so hard to read..." Was her answer. I bet she's formulating another diabolic plan to blackmail Ruka, Poor guy. Is she so desperate to know about him? And if it's really Luca-pyon, how could he be in love with this witch? I really can't digest how guys think!

"He's also thinking of a way to confess to you, I fancy. He's been serious these past few days."I replied.

"Guys have a lot to worry about for the coming valentine's party. The admin passed it to them."She continued," So if he can't, I'll make him..." Wow, so scary.

"Sure you're a femme fatale, very dangerous..."I sighed at the thought which I just said.

"And gorgeous." She added.

"Patience, Hotaru... He'll come to you sooner or later."I said, staring blankly at the sky.

"Speak for yourself, dummy!"She said, giggling. "So...be patient, he'll come to you sooner or later..."She let it go. That foolish grin! How could she insult me easily like that? She's lucky she have that flying duck to get out of my sight in a flash.

Oh my...when will I ever get through this ennui?

OUCH!!! What?? What just the---

**chapter 2 is already out...well,well, comments, suggestions construcyive criticisms are very much welcomed. =) pliz rate and leave your comments...**

**I just wish the next chapter of the Scanlation would be released soon=( i'm getting impatient...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: SOMEONE AND SOMETHING**

An apple, huh? It fell from... Whoa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh! I forgot were friends now. I'm just... well, like thinking of running away every time the corner of bear-san's eyes would spark.

"Hey bear! What 'ya doin' up there? Collecting apples? I'm afraid they're not ripe yet!"I yelled at him. He just looked back at me. Heheh, what answer should I expect from him? I'm really stupid! I waited until he descended, and just followed his movements by my eyes. He came closer and grabbed my wrists. "What?"I asked him. He just stared at me (like always), and looked at the apples. "Alright, I'll help you."I smiled at him in approval and rose from my seat, picked the apples and started to walk towards bear's house.

"I bet you also miss Kaname-senpai, don't you?"I started the conversation though I know I'll hear nothing from him. "Me, too... I miss that guy who pretended to be possessed by you. Same guy who only sends me letters once or twice in five years, not actually a letter but a couple of phrase."We continued walking. That scene came into me again...

"Mikan!!! A letter from Natsume!!! For you!!!" Inchou exclaimed as he approached me. I can't help jumping! I waited this long for another letter!

"Open it!" the girls chorused. But just before I can open or even touch it, Permy took it. I can feel the blood rushing to my face when she bursted out laughing tossing me the now-opened-by-not-me letter. And guess what's written there?

"_Yo polka! I'm fine, take care. Me"_

"Very much like him...Still him."I sighed. Someone just patted my shoulder, it's Ruka.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "There's nothing to be mad about, Mikan. It's like he's telling you not to think too much about him."

"Yeah, I guess that helps. But disappearing last night to look for a monkey? Not cool." I replied. That time, Hotaru entered the room and Ruka suddenly rushed to his seat like a lighted firework. "My... what's wrong with you, two?" I asked, upon observing.

"Geez... so awkward..." said Permy.

Bear is standing by the door, waiting for me. "I'm sorry bear-san; I'm lost in my thoughts." I said as I entered his very tidy little house. If I'm not so busy worrying about everything, maybe my two-star room's as neat as bear's house.

Yep! I'm a two-star student now. Jinjin said that if I do better in academics maybe he'll consider promoting my star rank. Gosh! Just who can concentrate on studying if she's getting extra lessons on political science and management after class??? Plus, there's this alice enhancement training with the highschool principal (my very handsome uncle), and extra tutorials from Jinjin on those sickening trigonometry and calculus? Whoever needs physics and calculus to revive some dead man's dream (daddy), I'm sure I'm not 'em... but again, maybe I am. What can I do? I'm stuck here!!!

"Bear, are you planning to make more apple pies?" I asked him while preparing the apples. He nodded. I saw some ready-made pies with names on it---Yuu, Hotaru, Luca-pyon, Tsubasa, Misaki, Yuka, Naru, Permy, Yo-chan, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, princess Nobara and even Tono-sempai. But wait! There's a word enclosed in parenthesis under Tono-sempai's name, I'll try read it--- and it says, EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! What was that!?

"WOMANIZER!?" I exclaimed! Bear made a face towards me like saying "Why? Any problem with that?"

I patted his head and said, "I don't think I can argue with you. But seriously bear, you've been listening to so much Britney lately. Anyway, that's so sweet to make pies for everyone, for Valentine's Day." I smiled at him. "I know Tono-sempai would be really happy for that, um, just the womanizer part though. By the way, where's mine?" Then he looked at the stove and the mixing pans and looked back at me.

I see. I think he's trying to make some more, and maybe I can help. "I want to help!" I said energetically. WWHHHHAAAA!!!! He shook his head so fast as if taking precautions. "I'm hurt bear, what do you mean?" I told him with teary eyes. Am I that incongruous? He started to pantomime. There. I guess I can understand that he's avoiding to punch me if ever my stupidity gets into me again and ruin whatever he's doing.

"Thanks bear. I'll just go out, find some woods for you. Let me at least help you with that." I surrendered. Bear's eyes followed me until I disappear from his sight, swallowed by the thick bushes and trees. I took a very nice apple from the table, maybe that's why he's looking at me that way.

It looks sweet and soft from the inside, but I suppose it's been hit several times. The blackish soft parts of it tell me. Still, it looks so delicious and pretty edible. So red. Like those eyes--- those brave eyes who belongs to someone I miss so much.

And because I'm not paying attention to what I'm doing, I tripped! Ouch! I hit my head. Wait, what's...that weird sound? EH! Looks like I shouldn't look. Someone will be embarrassed, I'm sure...

But AWWW... I don't want to look, but I can't help it! I can't even hold back laughter and contagious smiles while looking at Luca-pyon dancing with the animals! He looks so cute and a little stupid, I should add, like he's been possessed or something, but it's really fun to watch. So I'm here, while consuming the rest of the apple, watching him twirl and spin and do the locomotion! If Hotaru can only record this, it will cost her so much fortune, _'raining rabbits' _as she said, because this is a truly promising footage!

Just then, something grabbed my apple. "What the—"I paused, surprised because Luca-pyon grabbed my hand at the same time and made me dance with him and Pyo! I thought he's crazy but he's actually doing well, having fun and all! So there we danced, Macarena and I taught them how to dance Nobody. Believe me, it was really fun! But not until...

"Spinning... dancing... waltz and skip and hop" Ruka chanted. Again, he took my hand and we swayed in the air like were not gonna hit the trees, almost. Well, we didn't actually hit the trees and I'm thankful for that. He charmingly smiled at me and said, "You're really a talented dancer, Kookai..."

_Koo-ka..._ And there it went! He flew in the air like a rocket. I never thought I could punch as strong as that, the trainings' results are now showing. You're maybe asking in the back of your minds why did I hit him???

"_I named him Kookai, like an African name..." Ruka said while feeding the little monkey on his lap._

"_He's really cute!" I said._

"_His hair and your hair really match. Is he your brother or some sort of relative, Mikan?" Hotaru asked sceptically, seriously taking our hair color into account about our relativity. Ruka smiled at her, baneful Hotaru just didn't saw it._

"_WE'RE NOT!!! I'm not a monkey!!!!" I yelled at them._

"_Seriously, Mikan, you two actually are alike in so many ways, including your faces!" added Permy._

_I can feel the rush of blood in my head. The steam of the heat is coming out of my ears and nostrils and my sight becoming vague and dark. Thanks to Jinjin. _

"_You should always keep your noblesse oblige in mind, Miss Yukihara." He said as he entered the room. Did I mention that Jinjin was appointed as my official mentor-guardian? I sighed, and retreated. Being a prudent lady sure is the hardest thing to observe. I glared at them and repeated, "I don't have anything to do with that creature!!! Leave me in peace!!!"_

So that's it! I can' believe Luca-pyon was thinking that I was Kookai!? Goodness! Forbid me to be evil! He landed in front of me, my thumb marks printed on his lovely face.

"Ouch Mikan! Why did you do that?" He asked. Yes, he even asked.

"Mistaking me for a horrible monkey, I don't even look an inch like that!!!" that was actually annoying. Speaking and repeating my predicament with him, I think I'm madder than embarrassed.

He looked down. "Sorry..." he said. He looked so sad that my anger cooled down into sympathy. I'm starting to hate myself for ruining my partner's happiness---specifically, dancing with the animals.

"Is there any problem Luca-pyon?" I inquired while walking towards him to know the problem was. He sat at the foot of the closest tree to him and exhaled heavily. "I know there's something wrong. You don't need to tell me, and just I'll stay if you want me to." I told him, because Ruka often wants me to accompany me whenever he feels blue.

"Mikan... I want to tell someone something." He started. "I'm not... just not sure how to... so I went here to refresh my mind from this troubles..."

"Is it Hotaru?" he blushed upon hearing the name I mentioned. "...and that 'something'? Confession, isn't it?"

"How'd... "He stammered.

I hit him on the head. Sorry, I don't mean to do it that strong because Luca-pyon actually kissed the ground due to the force I exerted (physics!). Am I this strong now? "LUCA-pyon??? Are you fine???" I checked on him.

"A little" he answered, getting up.

"Sorry 'bout that... Well, about your 'someone and something', it's pretty obvious... I think everybody knows..." I paused. His face is now scarlet and his eyes were popped wide open. I continued, "Ruka, maybe it's time, you should at least be brave and face the feelings of yours, and tell her, before she change her mind."

"Change her mind?" he repeated with a hint of confusion.

"Lately, Hotaru's been talking about this 'shiny blue eyes that shame the Georgia stars at night'. I thought she's just delirious because of those letters that looks like those ones you usually slip under her desk. And well, she smiles at the thought of you. I think she likes you, too. She even wants to know if you like her too, just to clear things up but... I warn you, she's planning a morbid one" I smiled at him. Encouraging an awkward heart can be hard, but I know this will help.

Ruka smiled back. "I thought I'll never get over with that frustration of not winning your heart... When Natsume left, I thought, that it was my chance to be nearer to you, and make you realize that you could like me too. But then, everyday, as I try to protect you and rescue you from your clumsiness, there's this one person who does more than I can do for you. I promised Natsume that I'll take care of you, but she's the one doing my part, because she loves you, too, like me. I started to admire that love and care she has for you, that look in her eyes, so blank but so loving, so cold but the warmth is overwhelming. Then I realized that those passions in her eyes, the will to protect you, the sweetest of smiles that appreciates you, Mikan, are the same with mine. It's me who realized that the love I have for you is the same love she feels for you, same protection she wants to provide you, and not the love that can ever be compared with Natsume's love. How stupid am I not to know it all this time that the one I like, and soon learned to love is that very someone I admired, so much." He said, accentuating the last two words. "I'm not good at telling others how I feel..."

"It shows... you know..." I cut him out.

He smiled so sweet like fantasizing on something so beautiful. "That day when she came back, and I saw her, lovelier than before, I already felt something strange, but was not easy to say or even to explain. I ignored it. Then one night, I got lost in the woods while looking for Kookai (NOTE: Kookai, the monkey was badly injured when Ruka found him, and in his recovery state when he got lost) and I didn't thought that you all were worrying about me. I thought I'll be spending that night in the woods, and then this voice called me. _How could she be so brave to get out this late to look for me? _I thought. When she saw me... she... fired a Baka gun at me and said, "You idiot! Can't you live without your monkey? Everyone's so worried! How could you... make Mikan so worried, huh?" I was so guilty of that. I apologized to her and learned that her 'duck' encountered some technical problems on her search for me. Unfortunately, we both don't know the way back. It was the first quarter phase of the moon and very dark, so we both agreed to wait for the morning. I never thought she smiles or laugh that way, as she talks about you, so much...

"_Mikan..." she said dreamingly. "She's stubborn, and crazy, and stupid, and brave and always smiling..." then she looked at me with eyes full of care, those violet eyes I've never seen like that before. "I love her so much... my idiot sister... my bestfriend, and I'll protect that smile forever." She said._

I just smiled at her. Later on, that time, our conversation shifted from one topic to another. I can only look at her, fascinated with her face, something I just seen for the first time in a long time, fascinated by her, just her. And love, I've never seen it coming..." he smiled at the words he just said. I can't help smiling in so much happiness for Hotaru. So far, I can only help them if I can encourage Luca-pyon to tell Hotaru the same things he told me now, and make Hotaru take him to the brink of deliverance, if that much is needed. "I felt so bad the next day that I can't even approach her because my chest pounds so hard when she's around. I always want to tell her about how I feel, from that night so I tried writing her. I don't know if she even reads them, there's nothing I can read from her face. Every night I'll creep to see how she's doing... I..."

"Wait Luca-pyon's the one creeping every night outside Hotaru's room?" I asked him directly. He nodded. "And you're the one leaving those violets at the door, aren't you?"

"Yes. Purple ones mean 'thought of the person you love'" He said calmly.

"Luca-pyon loves Hotaru-chan... and Hotaru loves you, too. She went looking for you not just because of me but because she also worries badly about you." I smiled at him encouragingly. "Promise me that you'll take care of her, huh? And you'll never give her reason to be mad, or you're dead..."I threatened him playfully. He knows what I mean. It's not me, honestly. Just think of Hotaru and onii-chan Subaru... wheeee... that's another scary story...

"But I figured out why you can't find a way to tell her."

"Eh. " He said curiously.

"It's because you come here to think what to do with that shy heart of yours, and you end up dancing with your animal friends. The next thing you realized, you haven't formulated a way to tell her, and you end up blushing around her." I told him straight.

He just sighed and smiled at me.

He held out his right pinkie-finger as a sign of his promise, "I know now what to do, thank to you. I promise to take care of her and tell her tomorrow no matter what happens."

And I took it with my own. "So we have an agreement then. You should tell her, tomorrow."

"Definitely." He said, now with the confidence he didn't have before. I know, for sure, this will be good and beautiful for the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: VIOLETS**

"Apple pie delivery!!!" I called outside Hotaru's door for the hundredth time, I guess. Hotaru's pie is the last one to be delivered and bear-san's becoming more impatient. I can read from what he's doing now is that he wants to kick the door open, that's why I'm like a lunatic again trying to communicate with him. "No, no, no... Bear don't!!! You'll anger Hotaru and we'll be both hurt." I warned him. But I think... my warnings are late now. Bear-san's attacking the door, and here I am, frozen and shaking in fear! Whoever wants to stop him, sure as hell it's not me.

_PPPSSSSHHAAAWWWW!!! _Was the next sound I heard. I slowly opened my eyes to see what happened, and there was bear, lying on the floor. I started panicking.

"Goodness gracious!!! Bear, are you still alive???" I shook him. _Wwweee...wet??? _

"My baka gun can't match him. I used this---water-AAA gun." Hotaru said calmly as she raises the weapon in her hands to show me.

"You heartless girl, how could you be so calm with what you've done?" I asked her, almost crying.

"Will you ask this stuffed-toy the same question if I didn't stop him crush my lovely door, huh, Mikan?" she countered while picking up bear-san.

"Eh? Alright... alright... I'm sorry."

She opened the door and we went inside. "I've never seen your room so untidy like this before, did something happen?" I asked her. The room was so unorganized, like it's not her room.

"Nah. I was under confusion." She said with a disgusted face while drying bear.

Now I'm confused. "What do you mean by 'confusion'?"

Hotaru sighed. "Anna served as tea and some snacks while waiting for our turn to fit the gowns we'll use tomorrow night. We were enjoying the food when we noticed that we're calling each other with different names. Just then, Nonoko realized that she was mistaken with the syrup she gave Anna---It's supposed to be the 'lovely' syrup, to boost everyone's self-esteem or something like that, but instead, she gave the confusion syrup. I don't know, but it looks like she tested it first that's why she's confused herself. I never felt the effect until I went here and made a mess of everything."

"Uh. Really, Hotaru." I said silently listening to her and watching the recorded events on her surveillance cam. And here's what I saw:

Hotaru drank the water in the vase. Eww.

She's looking for the piggy pen. It's in her hand.

She welded the tiger's head (an invention) at the tail part of it. Geeezz.

She reads the manual book upside down. No! Not the manual!!! It's Ruka's letters!!! Still, she reads it upside-down, how can she understand his love letters?

She's using the pencil case as the mouse for her desktop, then destroyed the computer in irritation because she taught its not working well.

She wrapped gifts. I think nothing went wrong with this. Okay...

She tried dressing up because she thinks she's so untidy. She ended up like this: wearing a cute pink fitted blouse, but her bra was outside, skirt on top of a pajama and a messed hair with a bunny headband. Looks like Luca-pyon, how sweet. Cosplay eh? I never thought Hotaru can be this naive.

"OUCH!!! Can you just ask me to hand that to you!" that really hurts, I mean, before I noticed, a scrap metal was flying towards me, slamming my face and making the camera fly to her. And guess what? She just looked at me like she did nothing!!! "How can you just look at me like that!!!? And now you're even eating that pie, chewing it like there's no red-little-hill sprouting from my head!!!!?" I yelled at her. WHOA!!! She threw me a large piece of ice again!!! WWWWHHHHAAAA!!!!! I can't understand why she's my bestfriend!!!!??? "Seriously, Hotaru, you act like bear!" and she glared at me.

And now I'm sobbing here. And she's still looking at me, just looking, like bear! I sighed. She swallowed the food inside her mouth and stood up.

"Come..." she gestured at me as she walks towards the door.

"Whe..." I tried to ask.

She just tilted her head like pointing it to a direction. I gave her an impatient look.

She pouted and pointed the direction again with her mouth. Now I know why we're bestfriends. I smiled at the thought, it's because we can understand each other without words, and I just simply love her. That's it. I knitted my brows to tell her that I'm not happy with her body languages.

She sighed and then took out something from her pocket. A hand-like stuff, the next thing I knew, I'm grabbed by that weird invention again and following her as we walked. "I never thought this will work with you." She said.

"Huh? Ho...Hotaru! Would you please tell me what this crazy stuff is???" I demanded.

"It's something I invented to help the mental hospital personnel to catch pig-headed fools running and screaming around the hospital. I never tested it yet, but now I'm glad it worked so well."

KKKKYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!! I froze! I promise I'll never run and scream in that hospital if ever I'm admitted there. The grasp of this thing is tightening even more every time I resist. But I can't take this anymore!!! My bestfriend thinks I'm crazy, just like her invention! Crazy, crazy, crazy! Cry, cry, and cry.

Oh! Look whose coming out of the room she's taking me? It's...

"Luca-pyon!!!" I called lively. But huh? "You, two... you're faces are red!" I told them, upon noticing. And whose heartbeat was that??? Well, well... I can't say. They just looked at each other and walked faster. A big, cold drop of sweat fell from my head. I bet Hotaru forgot that she's pulling me along with her like a stroller.

We are in the big room now, and Hotaru let me go. "Ouch!" I muttered, caressing those parts that were affected. Hotaru went back with a bunch of boxes. "Here." She said.

"Whoa! What's with these boxes?" I lift up the lid to uncover a breath-taking, beautiful-to-the-exaggerated-highest-level gown!!! It was red, with lovely beads and semi-precious stones on its chest area, draping chiffon sleeves and skirted. It was V-shaped at the back and a big red ribbon with silvers and a little gold completed it. Hotaru knelt down to fasten the silver stiletto on my feet.

"You're beautiful" she complimented me with a smile. I can't help smiling back at her at the mirror.

I'm a little conscious with showing my back. "Is it fine to show some skin off?" I asked her.

"We're sixteen now, it'll be fine. We'll take care of your hair tomorrow..." then she made me turn around. "All you need is graciousness and an escort." I don't understand but the word 'escort' pinched my heart, I was lost.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru seemed to notice. I sighed. She felt the uneasiness I'm having right now. "I thought Ruka asked you already." She said.

I smiled. I actually want to laugh, but the sudden mood-shift will make me look like 'really crazy'. "Ruka plans to ask another girl, he told me." I told her, watchful of her expression.

"Are you affected?" she asked me.

"I should ask you that question." I answered her. She's still expressionless. I never expected it but she embraced me from behind, so warm, I felt my heart jumping.

"I'm happy for you and Ruka..." she said in a whisper. WWWHHHHAAA!!!!

"What are you saying, dummy??? Ruka likes another girl, not me." I told her. She looked at me straight through the mirror. "And I'm not affected, why would I?"

"But you look so sad. You're not the type that frowns with the escort-slash-date-issue." She said, tightening the buttons at my back.

"You know it... I don't have to vocally say it."

She has this bewitching smile again. "I'll tell you something about Natsume if you tell me what you and Ruka were doing in the woods earlier, if he didn't ask you to be her date tomorrow."

"Blackmailing me... "I sighed. She's really tough. Of course I want to know something about that moron.

"Blue eyes, shaming Georgia stars, leaving violets after creeping almost every night... Anonymous is Ruka Nogi." I chanted, and she froze.

"You're kidding me, Mikan."

"Nope." I said as I face her. I placed my hands on her shoulder and smiled at her. "If only you would allow everyone to see what's there inside your heart, express it on your face, then it'll be easier... trust me." And then she let go of that beautiful smile she has all this time. "See..." I guided her in front of the mirror," isn't that adorable...?"

"You're right." She said. "It's just that..." Hotaru have this worried look at her face as she looked down from me. I can't help but feel sorry for whatever it is that makes her look like that.

"Tell me."

She smiled regretfully, and I became more worried. "I don't deserve anyone... I am this violent, greedy... helpless girl. No one can love me... I deserve nothing" my eyes widened at those words she just said, and laughed at loud while repeating those over and over again in my head.

"Yeah. You're violent, greedy, helpless, gorgeous, smart, helpful, lovable, thoughtful and good-hearted lady. You deserve no one, but us. You deserve nothing but to be loved back and be cared about. Because all this time, all you ever mind was rescuing me from my in-born stupidity and recklessness. All you ever cared most was my happiness that's why you won't admit that you like Luca-pyon very much because you thought we like each other. But now... it's should be you. This time, it will definitely be you, Hotaru." I smiled sweetly at her. I don't know where the heck this drama between us came from, but I'm enjoying it, I've never talked this serious to Hotaru before.

"Lady Mikan, you're mother has arrived and wishes to see you." A servant said suddenly coming from nowhere.

"I'll change first... and... Heheh, can you just call me Mikan-chan???"

"Bring the boxes to her room." Hotaru told the servant, and then she faced me. "See ya, and hey, here." She tossed me a box wrapped in a colourful paper tied together with a ribbon. She smiled and winked at me, for the very first time. "Happy Heart's Day!"

I waved the box at her. "Thanks!" and blew her a kiss. Somehow, we've matured.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: DEAR DIARY**

Geez! I forgot to ask Hotaru about Natsume. Even Mama won't tell me when Narumi-sensei will be coming. Looks like they're in some LQ or whatev's. So... I'm clueless... I'm so empty. I can say that I'm officially missing him. Five years could be long... so long, that maybe, he forgot me. He found someone less reckless and stupid than me. Perhaps a sexier chick who's not a fan of polka dotted panties or someone who wears some expensive eu de toilette from Prada than me who's been stuck with a Victoria's Secret champagne and strawberries or the other way around... or perhaps, someone's who's less than paranoid than I am now!!!!

Good morning misty, lonely Valentine's day... It's already nine, but I don't want to get up. I can hear the children from the elementary division laughing and singing with just an acoustic accompaniment. They're really enjoying this day. Seems like the music became louder and louder and will not make me sleep again.

"Mikan-chan, come!" Aoi came in and pulling me to Anna's room. I was stunned when we got there. There were... so... so... so many... me!!!

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan; I think it's because of Nonoko's chemical syrup again. Don't worry, they're not you clones. I tried to make chocolates but... I think your hair or sweat fell in the mixture and made an effect. They were those who ate my chocolates without permission."

"What the? The effect was..." Was becoming me? I mean, look like me?

"Exactly!" said one Mikan-look-a-like. EH? Koko? It just read my mind.

"Yup!" He confirmed.

"The effect will last according to how much they've eaten. I can say, because I tried too, but just a taste. So the effect lasted for only five minutes." Nonoko said.

"...really, huh? They're not clones??? When they've become me because of an unfortunate hair that fell on the mixture??? This. Is. Creepy!!! Totally..." and then I let go of a very heavy sigh.

I don't know how to react. Actually it's not my problem anymore so I left the room. I'm already troubled about the escort thing because I will look so stupid if I go alone. Uncle Yuki will be with Hii-sama, and mum will go with Jinno-sensei in case Naru-sensei is not available. And I don't want to go with someone I don't know. Seriously, who wants to? And if I don't go? Ok, not going is not an option, you know what will happen to me, just think of Mama and Hotaru---white flag is up!

"Mikan-sama!!!" here we go again... the schedule for the day. I took the notebook from her before she can ruin my day telling how cute I am! It's not that I hate it, I actually love it. But hearing that "oh my lady, you're cuter every day..." and so on, so on, in that matter... It's already sickening.

"See yah later Yui-chan!" I told her as I run to my room to escape her, shut the door behind me, and opened the notebook.

Next, everyone's classes are suspended because of the big ball tonight, except mine! What I'm referring to are my extra classes with Jin-jin, Mama and the most tiring dance tutorial with Hii-sama's flowers.

I sighed. _This much is stressing enough to be a reason not to go later, _I told myself. It really feels like I was being annihilated. As I went to get a glass of water, I saw Hotaru's gift to me. The gift giving is another thing. Because of my super hectic schedule, I can't even go to central town to buy stuffs for my friends. I'm envious of bear, Nonoko and Anna; although it turned out to be disastrous... at least they've done some effort to prepare their presents.

I took the box and shook it, guessing what it could be. I carefully opened it and saw something square, edgy and elegantly-decorated. Well, well, what could it be? A book? I opened the first page and read the scribbled words on it, and it says: _"Don't read this intruder, unless you're ME!" _That was weird. Who is 'Me'? Me? I remembered asking Hotaru for a princess diary book by Meg Cabot, but I never thought she'll give me one since she told me that Twilight is more interesting. We'll I'm not so interested with the "running with vampires" stuff that everyone's been crazy about so I flipped to the next page, and read: _"Mikan told me to get a diary and write my thoughts on it, so I did. I feel weird. I should've ignored her advice, its crazy!"_ WHHHAAA!!! Is this really a Meg Cabot book? And my advices aren't crazy!!!

I started reading the next pages. These are just phrases that caught my eyes:

"_I think this isn't crazy after all..." _See? I told yah!

"_I'm actually jealous of her. He likes her so much though she ignores him, his feelings. If only I can ask him to turn to me... but that's ridiculous..." _That was just confusing.

"_Something good happened today. He called my by my name, my heart beat was so fast I don't know what to do. It's nice to know that I look calm on the outside."_

"_I can't hate her. She's more precious to me than anyone. But to think of her, just ignoring him, that someone I dreamt to confess my feelings to... It just hurts. I'll be quiet, this is for the best."_

"_His blue eyes lights up when he smiles. He's so friendly and caring, how can I ever forget how I feel about him if he's always like this?"_

"_I hope, someday, he'll stop and stare at me the way he stares at her now. I wish he could want me someday the way he wants her now." _Gosh this is getting more dramatic!

"_All I can think about is how to make him think of me. This is unbelievable!"_

"_I hate to see Mikan sad and worried so I went looking for him. I'm worried too. I found him in the middle of the forest, tired and lost. My heartbeat was... I don't know... I... I can't say. Am I happy to be left alone there with him? Or am I nervous to show myself and my feelings to him? ...he called fireflies to light us, it was one of the most romantic acts I've ever seen, and experienced myself. He talked to me, and I never realized he was talkative. His smiles touched me harder than before; hit me right through my chest, taking my breath away. I want to say it... I want to tell him, I really do... but, what's wrong? How can my feelings be so hard to show? I really want him to know__.__" _I just realized that I'm not reading Mia Thermopolis' diary. This is Hotaru Imai's diary, I'm sure, and I can't be wrong. Unless Princess Mia knows me personally since my name was just mention earlier. I really thought that there was nothing wrong when Hotaru was packing the gifts, I should've strictly remembered that she drank the confusion tea that time.

"_I hope I can spend some time chatting with him like last night, but it seems like he's now avoiding me. I don't know why. Avoiding me? 'Hurts. Am I just a girl to her? A girl who wants to be the center of his world, and I guess that's all I'll ever be to him."_

"_I saw him outside my dorm building, before I found the violets just outside my door. He didn't know that I saw him. This is fine, by now... being discreet."_

"_He brought some letters. It wasn't hard to understand I figured out his plans. I want to talk to him again. I don't know where to start__.__"_

"_What can I_ _say to make him mine? ...To reach out for him in time? When do I let him know I feel the same way? There's this letter from three years ago, I saw it in my drawer. Should I give it?" _What letter? All I can see are glitters... Yeah, glitters! Brilliant! But these are the... the magic Glitter-Paper from central town. Unless the true recipient touches this, this will remain in its glitter form to protect the secrecy and privacy of the letter. Of course, this isn't for me; it's for Luca-pyon!

So? What should I do now? Hhhmmm... I gotta look for Hotaru, it's nearly noontime and I've got some appointments after lunch. It'll be nice if I give this back to her before I'm too busy to do it. Also, I need to encourage her to tell Luca-pyon, anyway its Valentine's Day... I'm getting more excited for this two... Got'ta go!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SUNSET, not Twilight...hahahaha**

It's nearly twilight but I still can't find her! Where'd she hid her butt, I don't know! I'm tired; I need rest, so I took time to sit here. Lights from the ball venue are starting to flicker, shining softly... It's very inviting. I hope everyone will have a good time tonight.

Aoi just passed, running so fast. "Aoi!!!" I called her. She stopped and turned to face me, but there's this look in her face---confused and worried. "Are you ok? You look weird." I asked her, but she just shook her head.

"I'm absolutely fine, Mikan-chan" she said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, yeah, you should be preparing for the ball tonight; I just want to ask you if ever you saw Hotaru..."

"She's with madam Hii, I left her there a while ago..." she answered immediately, panting.

"I see... I'll... go then, Thank you..." I'm a little doubtful of her but it seems like she's in some kind of an emergency, so I tried to touch her hand, to know what's wrong. Aoi's another alice is the info-transfer alice, using her hand, she don't have to say it, you will absorb the information like it was all there in your mind. But she's a novice, and still can't use it properly.

She smiled back, grabbed my shoulders and embraced me tightly. She avoided my hands, what's wrong? "Don't you worry too much Mikan...? Everything's fine... Everything... will be fine." Oh I should be more careful of thinking too loudly around her, I forgot she's Koko's female version. She runs quickly right after kissing me on the cheeks. Whew! What's with her??? Hhhmmm, maybe she's just taking Valentine's Day seriously.

I checked Hii-sama's room but Hotaru was not there. I need to see her now... Oh, maybe I should ask these ladies here, they should know something...

"Maybe in the fitting room..." said a girl.

"No, I heard they were called by the Highschool principal. There's an emergency I guess..." said another.

Hearing the word 'emergency'... My heart started to pump like crazy, like it'll explode. There's something in Aoi's words a while ago. So if there's really an emergency, why am I not informed? I teleported to the highschool principal's building, but I need to keep quiet, even in my thoughts, because Aoi's there. If they didn't told me what's up, it means... it means... this has something to do with me. What am I thinking? Alright, I'm just paranoid because I want to know! That's all... So I shut all my thoughts by using nullification around me and listened.

"He just disappeared, leaving this behind" its Narumi-sensei's voice, he's back!

"A letter. It says we should not worry so much, he's in some urgent mission and need not to be noticed that's why we need to be careful. And... Tell Aoi to be watchful of his signals. And don't let her know, she'll do crazy things." Sakurano-senpai.

"Anytime from now, he will call for us... but we can't do it easily..." Uncle's voice, there's a hint of worry in it. "I just received reports from the guards that the other party found out what's going on... they're outside, watching for him, and planning to catch him." Who's him?  
"There's a man who possesses the invisible alice with them, the guards can't see them, thanks to Imai's infrared device."

"It's made for Alices." Hotaru said. But what are they talking about? Who's him?

"I've doubled the barrier around the academy, but I left a weak point somewhere where he can enter, he should figure it out before they can make the move and get him... I'll loosen it more if he gives us the signal." It's madam Hii. This is confusing me more... what are they talking about??? I'm becoming more impatient.

"Can't we guard his passage through the gate?" Mr. Hyuuga asked. What is he doing here? I'm now stuck in a tangle of so many questions. I want to break free from this; I want to know now...

Jinno-sensei cut him out. "Too late now. The enemies surrounded the area except that place where Madame Hii loosened the barrier. We'll have to wait till he sees it..."

"Onii-chan... trust him... he's clever, smart enough, he knows what he's doing. Let's trust him the way he trusts us..." Aoi-chan... _'Everything... will be fine...' _Those words, I know now... what you mean by that. Natsume... he's in danger.

"Mikan!" Aoi snapped. She heard me. I lost my nullification while trying to teleport but I failed. I still can't use two alices at the same time, especially in my confused and worried state. Hotaru opened the door and found me, luckily, I teleported immediately just in time when she's reaching for my hand.

Too late now, I'll never let anyone stop me. It's Natsume; it's not just anyone, not just anyone so dear to me. I'm hurting too much... all this time; I've been waiting to see him. I don't care if he forgot me, if he found someone less stupid than me. I just want to see him... fine. I don't even know what to do now, maybe if I take the pursuers' attention so he can get through, or just kill them all if I can! I don't know!!! All I know, I should be running and teleporting now as fast as I can before they get and stop me. I'm over-reacting, I know, but if I don't, what? Will I just stand there and wait? I don't want that to happen again. Staying back and watching bad guys take him. NO WAY! If I'm crazy, then I'm crazy!!! I just can't lose him anymore, I can't wait longer... This part of me is aching too much; I can't stand it any longer...

Huh? Someone's shooting me! It must be Hotaru, with her baka-gun and that stupid crazy-catcher hand. Too bad, even if my teleportation is still short distance, it's faster than running. Even Tsubasa-senpai came to stop me, trying to catch my shadow, but no, I can't give up on you guys, I'm sorry. But... Pyo???

He's too big I can't get through...Geez... I know who it is!

"LUCA-PYON!!!" I yelled.

"Relax Mikan, don't get so carried away instantly, or you'll ruin everything! Think twice!" he said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking." I told him, slamming the only weapon I've got by now on his pretty face, I just can't remember what it was, but sure it's in my hands all this time. It must be really forceful, because he's certainly unconscious now, but I'm also certain that he'll still wake up later to tell Hotaru how much he feels for her.

I started to run again, Hotaru stopped upon seeing Ruka's unconscious body. I don't know where everyone else is, but I'm sure I'm in the right path. I can feel a weaker barrier in this area. There's no time to wait, and there's only one way so far to get through this safely and successfully--- Teleport up, Nullify, and jump. If I can do it, then I can rescue him, in time. I pray... please.

This time, the barrier's getting weaker and weaker. It's time! I'm getting near the hole, I need to shift my alice and nullify Hii-sama's barrier, but... Something went wrong. I don't know... my body just went all numb, so weak, I can't move... the barrier suddenly closed when I'm halfway through it. I can feel my self falling, my hair, loosened... I'm a failure, stupid, useless brat. My fall, it's too slow...I can still see the sky... It's a full moon, a blur sky. Is it really blurred, or is it my tear-filled eyes? All I'm waiting is this big, hurting fall to atone for my uselessness.

But I didn't. Someone caught me in time before I hit the ground. My vision was vague, and I can't see him or her. The hair was long, straight and black.

"To..." I tried to talk, but my body just hurts too much. Is he Tono-senpai?

"As expected of you, loca..." It was a he. It was a deep voice that belongs to a boy, a boy with a long black hair, huh? A voice which belongs to someone, I know, I just can't remember. The he flicked my forehead, a thing I've experienced before with same person where this voice belongs.

"Ouch..." I said lightly. But, everything, like I'm forgetting everything now, why? I... can't...

I tried opening my eyes; I want to see where I am... To whose arms am I clinging to...? But all I saw was a vague view of something scarlet, like an apple looking at me straight in my eyes... and felt a gentle kiss brushed over my flicked forehead. Then all went black... all black... and warm.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: DANCING IN CIRCLES**

I woke up in a dim-lighted room. It's my room. Hotaru was there, all dressed up, so lovely and elegant!

"WWWHHHHAAAA... you're gorgeous Hotaru!!!" I told her wonderfully, it almost hurt to look at her, she's so beautiful!

"Shut up and get your ass out of that bed! The ball is starting almost an hour ago! We found you sleeping under that apple tree like you're into nothing!" she said annoyed.,

"Oh I see, I was looking for you, I'm returning your diary..."

"YOU HAVE MY DIARY??? WHERE IS IT NOW??? MIKAN I NEED THAT NOW!" she said in a flash.

"Relax, Hotaru, you're scaring me!" I said, composing myself as I get up. But then I remembered... "I had it with me... there. I'm sure it's the last place I stopped by before I fell asleep, as you said." I looked at her straight, but she just looked away. "I'll look for it, don't worry... By the way, how did I get here if I was there?"

"A... um..." she stammered, I can feel my brows knitting each other. "We'll Jinno-sensei found you and asked some guards to bring you here, or you'll catch some cold." Hotaru's a bad liar, I just smiled.

"Is that so?" I asked her sarcastically, my eyebrows rising. I want to laugh. She eyed me suspiciously. "Then why do you blink ten times a second?" That face she wears now made it impossible to hold back laughter. In a second, I'm in the bathroom, thanks to her super punch.

A hot bath is all I need now, Hhhmmm... So relaxing, I love this!

"Could you hurry up a li'l more, monkey?" Hotaru called from the other side. Alright, alright... even if I want to prolong this moment...

"Please?" she yelled this time. Ok! Then again, maybe not!

"You're so impatient..." I told her.

"I'm not. Your mum and uncle asked me to double-time now. Some guests are already here, and you promised to greet them along with them." She explained while drying my hair.

"I'm not an heiress or whatever... and this school is a government property, they should put that in mind."

"And the government chose you..." she added. I shrugged.

"By the way Hotaru, can't you serve as my proxy? And you shouldn't make Ruka-kun wait so long. He did ask you, didn't he?"

She smiled, it's a positive answer. "Yeah." Oh yes! I'm right!!! We giggled for a minute. "But... I refused him." She said in a very relaxed way. Not even sad, but relaxed, and that flamed my curiosity.

"Refused?" I repeated in disbelief! "And why would you do that? That's sheer stupidity!" I almost convulsed.

"Because I will be Mikan's escort tonight and Mikan will be my escort, too." She said, smiling.

I'm touched. Hotaru... she's so caring, sacrificing her night just to be by my side. "I appreciate that lovely smile, Hotaru, especially that selfless thought... but you should not reject Ruka-kun, especially tonight. You should spend this night... learning what you need to know... I'll be fine with mama and the rest of the guest. Entertaining them is my part; I don't want you to be bored." I told her. Actually, I want to enjoy this ball with everyone, entertaining guests and visitors is not my line, but duty comes first--- reminds me of him. Just then, my head ached, like some thin glass is slowly breaking inside and hurting me at the same time as some dim flashbacks of a running and dodging girl came to me. Curiousity flamed over me, I'm glad she's not Aoi, she can't read my mind. But no matter how bored I will be later, I can't ruin whatever Ruka prepared tonight for her. She should know... they deserve to be happy.

She just finished doing the loose curls in my hair. "Lovely..." I complimented her well-done job.

"You... you're lovely. Just some finishing touch on your make-up and we're done, so behave like a sea otter, and don't talk too much or you'll smudge your lipstick." She even talks like a professional make-up and hair artist.

"Mikan-chan!!!" whew, some fans just came.

"Don't go near her or you're dead..." Hotaru warned Aoi, as she slammed my door open to take a good look.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "You're fabulous!!!" her eyes glittering as she looked at me from head to foot and vice versa. What's wrong with her? By the way, I haven't seen my whole me in a big mirror.

"I heard Hotaru-chan's thought... that you're the loveliest girl she'd ever made!!! So I came rushing here to see you." She still has that number-one-fan look in her eyes, like she saw Miranda Kerr or Giselle Bundchen.

"Whatever." Hotaru muttered under her breath, looking straight at her. I know she's communicating something at her, but I stayed composed and calm. Geez, they're too obvious, no need to worry, I'll know.

"We should go now..." Aoi invited, clinging her arms under a handsome, silver-haired guy.

I'm so stupid I never noticed at once! Aoi smiled at the thought, I eyed her.

"Youichi, you're not planning to marry her tonight, aren't you?"

"Onee-chan, you're a crazy hag!!!" he countered me.

"We'll convince me by a less sticky look at her, will you?" he just smiled back.

"Ok," he said turning away, but he turned again to face us. "By the way, you're so lovely tonight."

I smiled at them. "Thanks." They were gone when we started to take the stairs down.

"Now fix your posture and look straight. Don't think of your heels, they can't kill you..." Hotaru started. Yeah, they won't kill me, just torture me! "They do... the heels..." I tried to talk calmly. "Its killing me softly, gently, and I want to throw it away!" The cold breeze brushing my bared back gives me goosebumps, I'm shivering already!

"You won't dare..." she warned me coldly. SCARY!

"Nope. Now don't make me nervous or everything will be in chaos!"

I swallowed my saliva as the door separating us from the inside opened and absorbed us. All my tensed emotions disappeared when I saw the lights and everyone. Girls in colourful ball gowns, they're so lovely!!! The boys are in their formal suits, hair combed neatly... I've never seen them this handsome before!!! The boys who were in-charge of the decoration and preparation did a very good job, outstanding! My eyes lighted more when my friends approached me. Permy wears a silky pink gown; Anna is in yellow, Nonoko in blue. Inchou wears a tux that really suits him.

"You're gorgeous Mikan, you, too, Hotaru." Inchou complimented.

"Great job, Hotaru-chan..." A voice behind the tall figures said.

"Naru-sensei!!!" I ran to him happily, I still feel like a ten-year-old child around him. He smiled and caressed my cheeks lightly to avoid ruining my make-up.

"You're as beautiful as your mother, Mikan, look..." directing my gaze to see Mama walking towards us. Her long hair was tied up, revealing her angelic face, her shiny, hazelnut eyes smiling at me. She's so curvaceous in her free-flowing light bronze backless gown, with sequins and hand-made embroideries, and a glittery piece of long cloth twisted on her arms, I can't believe she's my mother!!!

Everyone bowed before her. "Principal Azumi..." they said. My mouth was wide-open as my eyes. Narumi-sensei's hair was in a princess tail, he still looked like a woman, and it's just that he wears a suit instead of a gown.

"Are you going to look at us all night, my lovely daughter?" my mum asked. I flinched. Oh yeah, I forgot... I kissed them both on the cheeks and slid my arms under Naru-sensei's other arm... so that we look like a family.

Mama tilted her head cheerfully towards Hotaru. "Thank you dearie for taking her this far." She smiled sweetly back at mum. She turned to face us, "Should we carry on now? The guests are waiting."

"Well, then... Enjoy the night, everyone!!!" Narumi-sensei called over his shoulders at my friends who were left behind.

"Enjoy, too, Mikan-chan..." they called out.

The dancing started once. I think I'm getting cramps from dancing continually without rest, this is the consequence if you don't have a moderator, I mean, an escort. So now I'm sitting here, hiding behind this big pillar massaging my swollen feet, I'll make Hotaru pay for making me wear these five-inch!!! If I can...

I think the dancing started to cool down. Of course, the organizers arranged some in-betweens in the program, and just now, the host begun to announce a song number. That's better; I can relax for a moment. The singer started to pluck his guitar in a very soothing way, producing a melody that made me close my eyes. I breathed on his intro. The host didn't mention if he was a guest or not, nor mentioned his name. I rested my back on the cold marble pillar, facing the dark and listening to his deep, beautiful voice...

_Maybe you soon forget about all_

_Or maybe you'll miss it like I do_

_But one thing's for sure, I'm all knocked out_

_I spend too much time thinking of you_

_And I can't get you out of my dreams _

_Now I know you're the dangerous kind_

_And your smile is tattooed on my mind_

_'Cause I can't get you out of my dreams_

_I don't wanna write, I don't wanna call_

_I would not know what to say_

_It should be you_

_That's how I want it to be_

_Tell me you feel the same way_

_Oh yesterday I was feeling safe_

_All I do today is trying to be brave_

_And no melody can seem to soothe my mind_

_Now I curse you for being so sweet and so kind_

All this time, I thought I'd absorbed the music, and relax in it. But I was wrong---I was the one absorbed by the music... Every word of it hit me like the inventor's baka gun. My breathing, my heartbeat, my existence in this very moment... became irregular; I can't understand what's going on.

I stood up, determined to see that face that caused this to me. But as the last sound of the guitar came to an end...

"I especially dedicate that song to a girl I miss so much, Hazel eyes..." he said, and there was a big applause among the audience. I tried to look but he disappeared from the stage. Who could he be? _Na..._

"There you are!" a voice called from behind me.

"Tsubasa-senpai, and Misaki-senpai, too!!!"

"Hhheyyy... young lady... the round dance will begin shortly, you should participate..." Misaki-senpai winked at me.

"Yeah... and hey, don't try to runaway like..." Ouch, Misaki-sempai's elbows sank into Tsubasa-sempai's tummy. Like what? She didn't make him finish his sentence... What's this weird stuff everyone's hiding from me, huh?

"Put on your mask Mikan." Hotaru said, handing me a red mask. The last time I wore a mask, I suffered from so much trouble afterwards.

"I'm sure this time will be lucky." Aoi whispered. She just smiled at me and went to her place.

"You can consider this a game or just an entertainment..." Sakurano-senpai started, he was in-charge of this. "Every time the music changes, your partners should also change. In case, one of the pair can't go with the beat anymore, you're free to stop and take your seats. All participants can't lie, we provided detectors around the circles to know if you can dance or not. The circles will turn red if the pair is out. The last pair will have special privileges to be given after the ball." Hotaru's eyes sparkled. "So ladies and gentlemen, we now begin the...Round n' Circles dance." He announced, and the music started.

The first music was Dream Waltz, easy, just like my partner, Inchou... After that, a swing came, with Koko. It never came into my mind that Koko was a two-thumbs-up dancer! Then a slow music was played, with Subaru-nii-chan. I was smiling all along glancing at Hotaru and Ruka, dancing with each other. They're so silent, and they're just looking at each other, examining each other's features with a soft smile on each lip. _You showed me something that I couldn't see...You opened my eyes and made me believe... Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier...crazier... _the music shifted into pop! How unlucky I am, I am paired with this student who has the dancing Alice, that's why I can't stop now. _Pant, pant, pant... I really wish they'll change the music soon. _I thought it was over but this is worse... Rumba with Tono-sempai, wee, he should win, he's a professional! Geez... the next was better... Salsa with Ruka, and he said, he'll never be mistaken to call me a monkey now that my pulchritude is superfluous. Haha, good for me!

Dance after dance, partners after partners, and music after music... Only three pairs were left. Me and Tono-sempai, Hotaru and someone I don't know, and Permy and Luca-pyon. I really don't want to let go of Tono-sempai, he's the best dancer here, but Hotaru seems to be having some misunderstanding with her partner, and wants Ruka-kun back; Permy also wants to win and is aiming for Tono-sempai... I'm becoming more nervous now, more nervous than the audiences watching us and for the next music. It's time to spin, I don't know where I would land because the lights were out and when it came back, I was held by a familiar hand and the music...tango.

I was frozen for a second, lost in my thoughts while staring at this crow-headed guy who pulled me closer to him to avoid the timer from declaring us losers. Unluckily, Permy was also surprised by the new tune, and became a paralytic while Hotaru and Ruka were very comfortable with silent smiles. Even more, the music became so complex, I don't know where I got these steps but it's like... like it's already there with me, and this young man can go with me, with the lifting and everything. I'm starting to enjoy his company inside this small circle. But I feel every bit of mystery as our bodies collide and our hands touch. I can smell the manly fragrance on his neck and his fresh breath everytime my face would likely to crush in his.

Every time I look at him, I want to pull off that mask. I felt this feeling before, of holding these familiar hands; that gaze in his eyes... I know I've seen it before, I just can't remember, and it's so frustrating! I want to think that he's Natsume, but... I've never seen Natsume dance this good, or even let go of a care-free smile before. How should I answer my questions? Should I dare...?

I made a daring step. A fast spin and landed myself inches from him, hanging my legs around him, he wrapped his arms around me to support my balance. My right arm was wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me, so that I can have a clear view of his features, while the other hand took its time rumpling his soft hair and caressed his face with the back part. This face--- I... know... I know this face...

"Taking off other's mask is a violation..." he warned me with an absurdly handsome smile, his white teeth glistening behind those soft-looking lips.

Looking at his lips, I felt my throat burning, my body suddenly became hot, and my heartbeat getting faster. "Unless the dance is over..." I said, taking back my hands to continue ripping off that mask from his face, but he took it again and kissed it. My jaw dropped, almost on the floor, on his action, just in time as I realized that my legs was still wrapped around him, and I was inches, or should I say millimetres from his face?

Everyone around us was silent for about a minute, and gave a big round of applause. My eyes widened and I blushed. Oh God, I forgot that there were people around me, how I could be so reckless, minding just my intentions and forget that I'm already committing shameful acts in front of a bunch of people!!!???

"Mikan..." Hotaru took my hand. Her warmth told me that I was shaking. "You won. You got us frozen with that move." She's looking at me with worrying eyes.

".Gosh. what was that, huh? Li'l brat?" A pair of bulging eyes which belongs to Tono-sempai examined me. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I never knew you could dance like a pro..." added Misaki-sempai, giggling.

"...and daring, huh? Mikan?" Tsubasa-sempai said.

Right. I dared. I dared to know who he was, if he was... Natsume. If that feeling upon touching him is the same feeling I felt, always felt... before he left. I want to know...

"Mikan!!!" Hotaru called. Yes, I'm running now, I will look for that person, I'll know. For sure I will.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: CROW-HEAD**

Where should I start looking for that guy? I'm tired of walking in circles, just to confirm my foolishness. I took a deep breath and looked up.

It's a full moon, tonight, a blurred moon. In front of me was a body of water. Memories... are coming back. That night, when the moon was as vague as this and then became shiny, sparkly the next minute. He sure likes playing pranks on me, calling my silly names, flips my skirt, flicks my forehead, and takes me anywhere and whatsoever! He makes me laugh and forget my troubles after making me cry, and now, I can see my reflection on the water, smiling alone. Why do we never know what we've got until is gone? How will I carry on, if I'm missing him so much...?

"Why are you here, Mikan-chan?" Its Aoi's voice, I turned to face her. As usual, she has this cheerful smile.

"Nothing, just taking in some fresh air." I told her, not meeting her gaze.

"Really? I heard thoughts of Nii-chan in your head, sorry 'bout that..." She widened her smile. I remembered, Hotaru banned her from coming near me, there must be something...

"Mi..." she rattled on. I got her hands now. This way, I will know... And now I knew. Everything became so clear now---that guy who caught me in time was Natsume, his hair was longer... I smiled at the thought and shook my head. Still, I don't know why he did such a dangerous move. Or I am the crazy, paranoid, exaggerated and stupid brat to make that thoughtless move?

"He won't tell me why... He's good at hiding his thought and showing me a blank brain, I'm sorry..." Aoi answered after reading my mind.

"So he's here..." I calmly said, gently letting go of his hand. "I was so stupid... A while ago, making all of you guys worried. I'm sorry."

"I understand... you're just confused, so stressed, that's why you were not able to think normally." She comforted me.

"Now I'm fine, I shouldn't be bothering myself looking for someone who's already around, I'm just intrigued, and that's all. By the way, have you seen Ruka? I need to get something from him...?" Now that I remembered, that thing I slammed on Ruka's face was Hotaru's diary! And I'm dead if I can't give it back to her before she learns about this.

"Oh Ruka-kun, I saw him there, putting up something... I guess he's into something romantic..." she smiled again, playfully this time and turned to continue walking back to the venue. "See yah later, Mikan-chan!!!"

He should be somewhere near this place. Where are you Ruka??? So now I'm not looking for that masked, crazy dancer... I can't believe this! I'm now looking for Ruka to retrieve that diary I flapped down on his cute face. "Hhhhuuuhhhh", I sighed deeply. He's into something romantic huh? Maybe I'll do something hearty later at the hospital; I'll let Natsume rest a little longer. I mean, I can't grab him at the party; he hates crowded places, and the noise. But... I can't wait to see him now...

"Mikan." I froze. I'm looking for Ruka, please. Don't show up, Ho...

"Just where do you think are you going??" she started to interrogate. I put my two hands up, I know she's pointing something on me, I can feel it.

"Nowhere!" I answered her, tensed.

"Let's go then..." she said in a commanding manner making me understand that she's just worried that I'll be chasing after Natsume again. But just as I'm about to turn to face her, a fast thing grabbed me from where I stood and made me fly. I don't understand what happened not until we stopped.

"Don't just go grabbing me with you as you pleased!" I yelled at him. It was crow-head.

"So now, I'm the bad guy, when my intentions are clear." He answered back.

"'Clear' your face! I don't even know why you suddenly took me away from Hotaru!?"

"Well, she's pointing her stupid-gun at you... Are you that willing to be a target, huh?" he questioned me sarcastically.

"She's just preventing me from doing something reckless again." I said.

"You just did." Yeah, I did... when I went chasing Natsume, trying to save him. But should this guy know? Unless he thinks that making that daring move while dancing with him is reckless.

"Oh yeah, crow-head... I made that recklessness by simply dancing with you!" I hissed at him.

"Really?" he chuckled. "Well I that's an admirable, daring recklessness."

"And I'm so stupid to do it." I said sarcastically.

"Dancing with me is not stupid..." he said, smiling. "But trying to jump off that electric fence is so... stupid" he told me eye-to-eye, accentuating his last word. I flinched.

"What do you know?" I demanded.

"I know that you're looking for me." I froze. Oh yes, I looked for him a while ago, but not anymore.

"I'm looking for a blonde and a long, dark-haired guy." I told him calmly, looking away.

"And why would you look for him?" he asked.

"Because I need to get something from him, something that belongs to that girl with a gun, and she's gonna kill me, not actually kill, but almost..." I blabbered and panted. "...If I can't get that back."

"You still talk so much..." He laughed. His laugher is almost enchanting. Please, God, don't... please stop him from alluring me. "I'm talking about the later, that... 'Long, dark-haired guy'?" He quoted.

"It's none of you're business!" He smirked. "What?" I demanded again? Am I funny? "I'm sorry about earlier... about the dance, I'm just carried away..." why am I suddenly apologizing?

"I know, I sensed that..." He said silently, looking down.

I took a deep breath. "You should stop bothering me." I told him straight. He looked at me with surprised but worried eyes; I can't tell the mask is still on his face covering his eyes.

"Am I bothering you?" His tone became sad.

"N... Yes... And I don't want him to burn you..." to my surprise, he laughed heartily. So loud that I was left stunned at my seat on that branch. He laughed for about five minutes, and all I do was to look at his shaking body and he almost fall!

"I...I'm serious" I tried to warn him.

"Yeah, I know..." he said, still calming down him self. Is he crazy? What's wrong with him?

"Then... why..."

"Seriously, Mikan..." He just mentioned my name, smiling sweetly, like a he wrapped it in a caress. My heart wants to jump out of my chest and I'm staring blankly at him... like I know him... "Why would I burn myself?" And that very moment, my breathing and my heart stopped as he removed the mask from his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 guys!!!! Thanx to those who patiently read my ffic... I LAV YAH!!!!! Mwahugzzz!!!! Esp to Ran08!!!=)**

**Thank u thank u thank u=)**

**This is not the last chapter.....i'll update soon..promise....**

**DiscLAimer::: I hope I own it, but I don't=) let's just pray for the next chapter of the manga to come out SOON please......................................... and please....DON'T FREAK OUT!**

**CHAPTER 8: SHINY VALENTINE's NIGHT**

Oh my God! Oh my God! Am I crazy? Insane? Stupid? Outrageous? Sick or what else is there to describe a lunatic? I'm still gasping heavily, like I can't take in oxygen with just my nose that my mouth was wide open, my eyes popped wildly open, a lump was on my throat and I want to throw up, or cry or laugh, my body's shaking crazily and my heart was pounding so hard from under my ribs... If I have a weak heart, I'm sure I'm dead by now.

It's because I was staring at him. Yes! At him... At Natsume Hyuuga.

He's looking at me, and I want to melt here, just disappear or anything... I can't even lift a finger. BECAUSE I'M IN A TOTAL SHOCK!

Just who the hell would be so much fine after what I went through earlier--- the running, the electric shock, the going-to-the-party-without-an-escort, the embarrassing dance with no one but him and flying, almost hitting the trees to escape Hotaru's shots??? And now you're staring at that person who made you do such things.

"Mikan..." I bit my lip. My heart was pounding harder now as he called my name again. "Are you fine?" He asked.

"You freaking, stupid, crazy head-case!!! You're asking me if I'm fine???" he nodded. "Well how do you expect me to be fine after all stupidity I did because of you??? Huh? Say something!" I shouted at him, and he's covering his ears with his hands, but he's smiling like beautiful smile like he's fascinated with my shocked reaction.

"Ouch, Mikan, you're making my ears bleed..." He groaned. "Hello? I didn't ask u to do such stuffs. You did it remember???"

I started to cry. I can't believe that I'm looking at an animated Natsume. "It's because... I... "I trailed off.

"My... don't make such a face... Please?"

"I... missed y..." And before I finished what I am saying, he grabbed and cuddled me in his now-so-tones-arms. "I missed you..." and he held me tightly, breathing deeply. "So much..." I added.

"You don't know how long I've suffered just to hold you like this... That separation was hell, it tortured me so much." I kept silent, feeling the pain mixing with happiness in his deep, velvety voice. "Every second, I only wish to be back here, with all of you, with you especially. And now I'm holding you... I don't want to let go... I misses everything... the scent of your hair, you liveliness, the sunshine you bring, you warm smile and those topaz eyes and that sweet-looking lips of yours. It makes me crazy by just thinking that you aren't around." He said. I'm so... speechless. I've never heard him speak this way before, or express something so deep from him. I can't believe it, but I'm so happy.

Happy but...

"Then why didn't you answer my letters???" I asked him, shooting him daggers from my eyes.

"I just received you letters a week ago, all of it." He smiled confidently. " Now why don't you ask that gay teacher over there???"

"Narumi-sensei..." I pouted.

"I almost want to give up... I thought you're dating Ruka, so I stopped writing, threw them all away and prayed for your happiness. But then you made that silly move that made me realise that you still cared for me."

"Of course I do, dummy!!!" I shouted at him, and then the sadness and doubt came into me again. "Give up..." I echoed. "Does that mean... You dated someone else, who wears a Prada perfume and buys a vanilla ice cream...?" Tears are starting to flood my eyes now.

"What???" he exclaimed with an innocent plea.

"Hhhmmm.. I thought you..."

"Never..." He said, looking up at the slightly cloudy sky. "Seriously, Mikan, how do you expect someone so busy to do stuff like that?"

"Busy? I thought you were resting..."

"We'll I'm not. I hunt with Dr. Misaki and his son, we hiked mountains, we...swim to cross seas, he made me cut the woods, he made me cook... well, and that could be one of the worst..."

"So the therapy was training..." I laughed.

"Not so... There were yoga sessions and lectures of course. You'll feel so light and refreshed afterwards. We're also trained at singing, playing musical instruments, and dancing" He smirked while looking at me playfully.

"I can say... because you did well a while ago." I said, flicking his forehead.

"We also had some divine session. That loving family introduced us to God." He said with much reverence.

"So... I'm impressed. That much says everything I need to hear about the changes in you... the dancing, the care-free smiles and that shine in you eyes... Things do change, don't they."

"But one thing didn't." I just looked at him and he took my hand. My heart started to pump like crazy again. His hands reached my face and caressed it, and his eyes, with overflowing emotions stared straight into mine. "I love you... I've always loved you, Mikan."

Aawww... Is it wrong to react with just a smile? Which, in my opinion made him kiss me because there's nothing more to say. All was there when he said he loves me. The first time he kissed me here on the same tree, I only felt numb and heat on my face. But now, as I feel his lips gently brushing mine, I can feel warmth all over my body. I can feel all troubles went away and all that was there were Natsume and me. Still, I can't spend all this night by just kissing him so I departed from his lips, and caressed his neck. His scent was overwhelming that I only want to sniff everything of it. He touched my lips with his fingers, gently and I smiled.

"I love you, too, Natsume." I whispered. I only feel it's more romantic and appropriate to say it simple, slow and low that he can feel all that I feel for him, all that's inside me.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I know..." he said.

And fireworks started to brighten the starry skies as two people on a Sakura tree confessed their love for each other. This was the loveliest Valentines I had. And I've never seen such a beautiful scene of fireworks before. And though there was a thin layer of smoke after the display, the moon still beams at us, shining and glittering. So, should I describe this night as a shiny Valentine's night? =)

**A/N: WWWHHHEEEE... its not through yet, people... We still need to know what happened with Ruka's plan about confessing his feelings to Hotaru. Well, well, he did asked her to be his date on the ball but he didn't confess yet. So... Watch for the next chapter.. I'll update soon I promise=)**

**Hey! Thanks for reading... That much makes me happy, comments and suggestions are welcomed!**

**--stoinx_cute-ai**

*****NOTE:** this story is a FAN-MADE, fiction and nothing to do with the original author of the manga (unless he wants to have 'to do' with this). All is fictional, comical and mere imagination of the writer (me, of course) inspired by my love and addiction to Gakuen Alice. _Love lots, __Ai-Me._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry guys for the delay, but here's chapter nine, finally. Thanks to those who inspired my feverish soul with their reviews... Cai09, Jhonaville, Zhukari(Jahara), Ran08, and etc. I love you all guys! Please don't forget to read the footnote PLEASE.**

**CHAPTER 9: THE RULES OF THE GAME**

**INTRO: **This happened after Mikan was taken by Natsume. It was not stated in Mikan's POV about what happened to Ruka and Hotaru--- if Ruka was able to concede his feelings for Hotaru, what his plans were and how will Hotaru's valentine night would turn out. Will it be as shiny and beautiful as Mikan, or an annoying hope-to-forget night?

**(Hotaru's POV)**

I'm not going to let her do something thoughtless again! And that weirdo guy??? To hell for him! His actions intrigued that baka Mikan, and I can't ever let her chase after that stupid, freaking black cat just to hurt herself again. If I'm not mistaken, that damn Hyuuga received enough, some one-K punches from my Baka gun and Horse-shoe a while ago, so he's still recovering in the hospital. But who's that dummy who showed up earlier molesting my bestfriend in that crazy dance! I wish I just told her the truth. Ok, ok, if I told her, she'll rush to see him and will not attend this party and the principals will be furious. This is certainly pissing me off.

Oh there she is!!!

I silently stood behind her. "Mikan" I said coldly. She froze. "Just where do you think are you going??" I started to interrogate. She raise her two hands up, she felt the baka gun from behind her.

"Nowhere!" she answered her, tensed.

"Let's go then..." I said in a commanding manner. I hope she understand it clearly that I'm so worried that she'll be chasing after that crazy dirty cat again. But just as she's about to turn to face me, a fast thing grabbed her from where we stood and made me frozen in place. It could be... Natsume. So if it's him? And what if it's not him?

I started to run while calling for my speedy duck. Sure as hell this heels makes it harder to be fast and this ball gown makes it even harder to manoeuvre this duck. And as I tried to fuel up, and make my pace faster, some trouble came with this invention of mine! What is more troublesome is that one of my stupid stilettos fell to the ground. So as tried to reach it, the machine gave in...

Geez, I don't like falling!!! Seriously! I will certainly make Mikan pay for all of this! I'm just luck that I kept some free-fall aid capsule in my bracelet. It's not actually a parachute but... It'll lessen the effect of my fall. I landed in the forest. What on earth should I do now? I'm half barefooted, lost in the woods and chilling! Oh for heaven's sake, I'm in a backless gown in here! I tried to concentrate on what to do. No phone. Geez... I left it in my clutch in the venue! Where's that stupid Mikan anyway??? I tries to check myself if I got some gadgets attached to my gown, just looking for luck, or whatever! There's nothing!!! AAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!

_Hhhuuuhhhh..._ I sighed heavily. _I'm so lucky! _I said to myself in irony. What could be luckier than chilling here in the dark forest, and seriously...? How can I find the path to go back if the clouds are covering the fullness of the moon?

I noticed some creepy movements behind me... Please... I can kill monsters but I don't want to see one, ok?

"Imai-san...?" a gentle voice called from the darkness. So? Are pixies playing tricks on me? Oh it's not the pixies. It's bunnie boy.

"What now?" I asked him. He blushed. Tomato-faced guy came here just to show me his flustered expression.

"I should be asking that question." He countered after a minute. "Are you fine?" he asked, taking off his coat. Just what the hell is he doing? Undressing before my very eyes! Well he's not, I'm crazy, ok. He wrapped the coat around me; he saw that I was chilling out here.

"A bit fine now, thanks." I said coldly. Well I'm kinda' cold at most times but I'm not ungrateful. He smiled at me, like crazy, but I'd be crazier if I won't admit that I don't appreciate that lovely smile. Actually? I'm... rejoicing inside.

"Come..." He said, pulling my hand even if I didn't agree to it. "Oh I forgot..." he told himself while pulling something out from his pocket. Why am I so silent around him now? I'm not even an inch irritated! Why? Why? Why? And then he knelt before me and placed the shoe under my feet. "There..." he said, looking up and smiling that handsome smile again. He does look a girl but now, he's a man. Oh gosh what am I thinking???? "It fell a while ago and fortunately I saw it. I really thought you're not fine so I went looking for you. Well, I'm actually looking for you..." he said as he dropped his head.

"Where are you taking me Nogi?" I asked him monotonously as he stood up again and grabbed my hand. He turned to face me, smiled and said, "Just follow, you'll see..."

"Don't go grabbing my hand and taking me wherever you want, as you please, Nogi. I don't even know if you washed your hands with a sanitizer." I scolded him, he just smiled. Just when did he learn to be a little confident around me, huh?

"I'm getting impatient walking in here; I'll hit you one of these days when I get hold of my gadgets again." I warned him flatly. He seemed not to take it seriously and goodness! He carried me! "You're dead bunny boy! Let me down!!!" I hissed.

"I don't think you're scary enough to make me stop. Besides, you said you're tired of walking." He grinned.

"Well, I said I'm getting impatient, I never said that I'm tired of walking"

"Yes you did..." he answered.

"I didn't" I said sharply, and he just smirked. I never saw him speak and act like this before. "Can you just tell me that you're possessed by an evil, perverted spirit so I might change my mind of hitting you? Huh? Nogi." I told him more aggressively and he put me down.

"Uhm, I'm not possessed, ok? I'm totally, outrageously fine and doing well..."

"Then let me down, idiot!" I hissed under my gritted teeth. His lips disappeared while hiding a smile.

"In a condition..." He said with a confident smile.

"I'm not signing verbal contracts, dummy." I answered him. Anyway, where would I place my precious autograph? On his forehead...? His nice, porcelain forehead? Or on his pinkie lips? Oh God, please... save me from temptation or just tell me where the devil is so I may have the honor to kill him!!! That he may stop making me think about how I feel about this guy!

"Then I'm not going to let you down."

"Are you challenging me?" My eyes narrowing at his soft silhouette, I can't believe this!

"I told you... The day will come that everything will turn upside-down. Don't worry I'm not going to make my reprisal and retaliation for whatever you did to me, especially those blackmails..."

"I'm not going to stop blackmailing you, Bunny-boy..." I stopped his already-long speech. "If that's your condition then I'd rather stay here. Anyway who will suffer my weight, plus the 9.8 gravitational pull?"

"Nice try, Imai, but that's not my condition" he said, smiling triumphantly. A foolish grin drawing from his flawless lips... I did it again! I shouldn't be looking at his lips, idiot Hotaru!!! Then what on earth is he talking about. I want my body down! I can't concentrate if I'm this close from him!

"What???" I enquired sharply.

"Play a game with me." He said coolly. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. A game??? Some foolish crap would think about a game this time of the night, carrying a damsel in distress (who's not actually distressed, but annoyed, pissed off and almost throwing up!), in a dark, cold and creepy forest, without knowing where the hell are we heading to. Really! Just my luck! Stupid Mikan, wherever you are, start a vigil for your poor soul!!!

"Ok, ok, whatever, just put me down and start your dumb game!" I almost yelled at him. Well he put me down, of course, and sat on the ground!!! I repeat, he sat on the ground! "Aren't we moving while playing that game?"

"Not unless the moon shows up again..." he said as he rested his chin on his folded hands. I can't believe I'm actually spending time with him, playing nonsense! Oh, I'm not happy with this...Ok I like him, Yeah, really... but money-making is still my priority. I could've taken so many pictures of those people at the ball like that perverted, stupid Tonouchi ( even if he's one of those whose picture sells a lot!), that gay Narumi, the new principal Yuka ( I don't really understand how she could be Mikan's mom!!! She's so gorgeous! ), Hime-sama and the others...! I'm wasting my time here!

"Could you just start this nonsense?" I said impatiently, rolling my eyes on him.

"Ok..." he started with a smile. "We'll take turns to ask question... any question... The person who commits three fouls will be the loser. A foul will be counted once the person answers a lie..."

"What if I lie?" I said straightforwardly.

"I'll know." He answered back. I titled my head to hear some further explanations and then he continued, "You'll blink ten-times-a-second."

I can't believe this! "Just who the hell told you...?"

He cut my sentence and spoke: "A source told me. I'm resourceful."

"Idiot." I muttered. Of course, he's a jerk who talks to animals!

"How about you, Imai?" I looked at him disgustingly as I narrowed my eyes. "How will you know if I'm lying?" Easy, but I can't believe he can smile so confidently in front of me. He runs his fingers through his blonde hair that brushes his face.

"You'll blush..." and he did. Poor and stupid Nogi... tch... tch... He hid his pretty-girly face in his legs. "Like a tomato." I added, rubbing salt to the wound. "By the way, what's the prize for the winner? This is a game, like you said."

"If you win, you'll have the right to take my pictures. I'll not complain, I promise." Is he crazy? Seriously, I don't care if he'll approve or not.

"Let's make it clear, blondie... I don't EVER need you permission about my hobby, ok? Yes or No, I'll have your pictures..." I swanned. He looked above him, thinking on what to do next. Then he crossed his arms in front of his chest and said: "Well then, Imai, What if I'll give you the rights on an exclusive photo shoot---Not a bunch of stolen shots but a pile of my pictures where I'm aware that you're taking my pictures. You can use costumes, sceneries or whatever. That's for a year, and I'll never complain and ask for any talent fee. That's a package prize..." He said interestingly.

I looked at him sceptically; I thought in silence for awhile and finally decided. There's no way a genius like me could be beaten by a guy who sleeps with cows and rabbits. And it'll rain rabbits if I beat him, which, will surely happen. "That'll do." I said in approval.

"What's your trade?" girly-blondie-guy asked after I smirked. I almost forgot... Hmm... What will I do? Maybe halting for a couple of months with my blackmailing business will do.

"I'll stop the blackmail for two months. Period." I said flatly.

"That's unfair..." He groaned, and my mouth twitched. What does he want now? Idiot rabbit!!! I just rolled my eyes. "But... I think that is too much." He continued.

My brows knitted each other again! He is totally insane, well he just said that I was unfair for my trade, and then he's telling, well he just told me that it was too much. "Ruka Nogi, you're a certified retard." I remarked with narrowing eyes.

"I'll ask for a simpler price, Hotaru..." Wow, did he just call me by my beautiful name? "if you lose, you'll have to come with me." He said with an oh-so-gentle but creepy smile.

I silently gasp for air to breathe. I don't understand but it just came to me that... there's something with the way his azure eyes gazed at me.

**FOOTNOTES: **_Is it really plural??? I mean that one over there __ççç__(Footnote's')... Ok, so let's leave that footnote whatever in peace. I'll be talking about "being Hotaru". Seriously, she's one of the MOST DIFFICULT characters to portray, so..._

**SORRY HOTARU FANS!**_ I'm really trying my best to be cold enough to write this and reviewed her lines at the manga. I'm still trying..._

_Sometime's it's even carrying me away, I mean, I don't even notice that I'm getting a cold attitude myself... and icy... because the air-con's at my back (really chillin' in here). And for pyon-pyon, Ruka-chan..._

_huhuhuhu _**I'm sorry**_, I need to be annoyed at him this time so I can be a Hotaru and give you a cute story. I don't personally think that Ruka is a jerk, stupid, bunny, and an idiot because_** I totally adore him**_._

_ Thanks again everyone...Don't worry, be inspired, like me... hehehehe._

_ AiAi=) _


	10. Chapter 10

**Yippee! Here's Chapter 10, I think my fic is long already, but I can't help it! I'm really interested with what-will-happen to Ruka and Hotaru... Sorry, this interrogation series is needed for the next chapter... Maybe we'll only be having one or two chapters for the next update.**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I LLLLOOOOVVVEEEE it! God bless us guys! **

**CHAPTER 10: JUST ASKING**

**Ruka's POV**

So, this is my point of view now? _Sigh. _I'm now sitting across the ice queen... My, she looked so adorable in that gown, I hope she'll smile, that'll make the view better... but instead, she took a slim-something from her silk gloves, opened it, and there... she ate what's inside that plastic. I became interested so I started _our_ game by asking her the first question: "What's that?"

"Lobster cracker." She said in a blasé attitude. "Why? Is it bothering you, harebrain?"

I smiled at her cheerfully and answered her very first question. "Nope." It's now my turn to interrogate her. "You eat a lot..." I stopped as she shot me a malevolent glance. "I mean, how ...how'd..." I choked, see? I'm talking, she's eating but I'm the one who choked. What's with this girl??? Anyway, I continued my question... "Uhm... What I'm saying is... is that... how come you stay slim in spite of your eating disorder?"

"I'm doing pilates." She answered frigidly. "How about you? You're still so composed and calm even in your most awkward predicament. I'm only curious since you always hang out with that nefarious, shirty cat."

Is she referring to Natsume? Ok, I know the answer... "I'm doing yoga." I said with a shrug. She just raised her brows, _no-comment, _and continued eating.

"What are you staring at Nogi?" she asked coldly.

"I'm staring at you..." She rolled her amethyst eyes on me and mumbled, "Idiot."

"Why aren't you smiling, Imai?" I asked her back.

"Do you expect me to smile, *eejit!?" she sharply said. (//*eejit is a Brit word for idiot)

"Foul. You can't ask a question when you didn't answer what is asked yet" I announced, rejoicing.

"You bastard! You never stated that on the rules..." she pouted. Aww... she's so cute.

"I clearly said that---quote," I paused, making some imaginary quotation marks with my fingers, "that WE TAKE TURNS ON ASKING QUESTIONS." I said, stressing every word of my sentence. "...and that means that the person asked, NEEDS TO ANSWER his or her question first before she could ask the other one... That's too bad; I really thought you're a braniac." Oh yeah, I'm getting better at this...=)

"Shut up, baka! So much for the explanation! I'm not smiling because you annoyed me! You're bedevilling me!" she answered in a very, well, annoyed manner with gritted teeth. I can only smile. I never saw her so talkative than before... I think my plan's working now. "Now..." she started as she composed herself, I can't help but be so much interested at her sudden expressions, something only few somebodies can only do. And then she continued, "Are you taking me back to the venue or what?"

"I will... I'm just waiting for the moon to shine again... It's very dark and I can't take the risk especially when I'm with you. I won't ruin your dress." Then I looked at him from head to toe. She's a lulu. She rolled her eyes on me. "Why? Don't you like being here with me?"

"No." She answered simply. "So why are you still waiting for the moon to come out?"

"I dropped moon-stones on the path I took so I can follow them back. They'll only shine if the moon will show up, but unfortunately..." I just shrugged. She sighed and maundered something like _Hansel-and-Gretel-freak_. I can see her getting impatient more and more, and I'm running out of ideas or questions to stir up her interest, and finally make her say what I wanted her to say. She's looking away, with much coldness on her violet eyes. "Don't you like me Hotaru?" She flinched as she turned her face to look at me with wary eyes. What's with my question? She looked so worried and she's blinking so fast. Did I worry her? I sat here in silence waiting for her to answer and she finally lifted her head up. I inhaled for some air.

"No" Wow, it did hurt and almost melt my whole existence. I looked at her silently, digesting that one word as my chest started to weigh more and more. I _almost _believed her, but a little ray of the moon's light escaped from a thin cloud, and made her so visible in my eyes, and that's when I started to laugh.

"Your second foul." I said between my laughter. I wanna roll on the ground since I can see victory coming; it's just that... the new portable version of her baka gun was on her hands. I can hear her cursing my name and repeating the words idiot and asshole under her breath.

"What's so funny, huh?" She looked at me again with a vexed expression.

I just shrugged and tried to talk without laughing because it really hurts on the stomach. I opened my mouth but the lingering of what I saw tickles my mind and I can only laugh, until...

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Ouch..." I complained. That was small but incredible, like I was shot by a million little broke pieces of glasses. She gave that _answer-me-or-you'll-have-more_ look and I was obliged to talk, but... I honestly don't know what to answer. "You look funny." Geez! Where did that come from? What's inside my mind was... uhm... because... I like her expression, that she blinked so fast after telling me that it's "no", she don't like me--- because she did. She did like me! Hooray for that! Hahahaha... It's just like answering a true-or-false question on an exam---if it's not false, then it's true. (It's a simple logic from my course=)')

"Foul number one, Nogi" she smirked, inclining her body on the tree beside her, her arms crossed in front of her, even her silhouette is lovely. But I froze, as a light directly hit my face and blinded me. That baka gun has a flash light?!!! Just then, I remembered that I was... well, blushing. I sighed, it's normal for anyone to feel this, I mean blush, be flattered because you found out, or just heard, that someone likes you... specially if that someone is... as adorable as she is.

When I recovered from the shock (ok, I'm shocked), I looked at the sky and think of something to ask her. "How will you describe me using a character, or a person?" Again, where did it come from? My eyes are still above, but half of my attention was on her. She was motionless for a minute and looked up also, like she's curious of what I'm looking at.

She laughed quietly and looked at me, our eyes met. Did I saw her smiling at me? Oh she's serious again... "I can only think of Hotohori, that emperor from Fushigi Yuugi. It's because, if you'll ask why..." Uh-huh, that's what's on my mind now, why? She continued, "It's because you both look like a girl." I blushed. But a boy won't look like a girl if he's not good-looking, beautifully handsome! "But you're still, I mean both of you... are guys..." she said, her eyes on mine. My sanity about how I look like came back to normal. "It's just that... he's more of a man than you are!" she added, and I turned into crimson. Seriously! Why on earth, that when everything seems so alright, something defective will arouse again??? I looked up to see her laughing, and it sounded like wind-chime touched by a soft breeze. Her eyes shining despite of the darkness, and it touched the deepest of my existence. If I only have a camera, I've taken pictures of her, not to sell but to keep for myself. But NO. No, since I made up my mind to make that smile, that laughter... mine. I'm determined to win her heart and make and see her smile for eternity.

"Seriously, bunny, do you have hormones? I mean the manful hormones, like... testosterone?" I don't know if I'd be embarrassed or I'll burst out laughing again. I didn't expect that question from her!!!

"Of course I do!!!" I exclaimed when she started laughing at me; I can feel the blood rushing to my head. "Just what are you thinking!?"_ Oh sure I have hormones, I won't be absurdly in-love with you if I'm gay! I wanna think that you're an idiot but I don't because I love you. _I hope I can say that out-loud. _And also, I don't want that canon again!_

She smiled mischievously. "...because sometimes, I think that you will be another Narumi Anjou in the near future. A Freaking homosexual."

"Sensei is not a gay, and you know that. He's in love with principal Azumi and he's going marry her. And me? I'm not a 'homo'!!!"

"Relax Nogi..." she said, smiling darkly while shaking her head.

"Why, you seem like a girl lacking from oestrogen, are you a lesbian?" I smirked. It's my turn to mock.

"Bastard!" she squalled. "For the sake of this game, I'M NOT A LESBIAN! Dumbass! Aaaaarrrrggghhhh!!! Idiot! Thicko! Moron!!!" she screamed in so much vexation.

"Hey please watch your profanity, Icy."

"Yes and I'm doing it, because if I'm not, I think you'll be dead by now... mollycoddle!"

"Mollycoddle?? And what makes you think so?" I asked her.

"Because you're freaking stupid and dense!" she glared at me coldly and took another bite from her so-called _lobster cracker_ while I can only stare at her in disbelief.

"No. I'm smart."

"You're wrong! I'm smart... and drop-dead gorgeous, may I add." She said rolling her eyes on me. That. Was. So. Straight. My mouth fell and I can only stare at her for almost a minute.

"And what do you think makes you smart?"

She smiled pridefully and later laughed. Yes, she didn't utter anything because I already realised that I just got my second foul. I'll be blowed, goodness! I can't lose to her! "I think I need to make a new camera to suit our photoshoot, blonde rabbit." I blushed.

"Don't forget that you're on a warning score, too." I warned her.

"I know, I told you I'm smart!" she smiled simperingly. "I'm smart because I'm not going to lose." She said, sure as shooting.

"Listen---I'm not going to lose to you... EITHER..." I said as I walked towards her, emphasizing my last word and stopping right inches from her. Am I still Ruka Nogi? The moon started to shine revealing her exquisite face and I realized it just as I saw her blushing like crazy! So, I moved away from her, I don't want her to think that I'm perverted and I want to harass her---because she's this precious to me, and I don't wanna hurt her. What can I do? I'm on my knees before I'm on my feet, she's a sinister romantic!

Wait... Did I miss something from that guy's lesson?

"That... is what makes you stupid." She said sharply. I don't know what part of what I did, that made me stupid in her eyes---the part that I don't want to lose or moving away from her?

**Author's Note: KKKKYYYYAAAHHHHH!!!!! I totally didn't want Ruka to be this way... I'm just not as diffident as he is... But so far... Well, hehe, I don't know what to say except that I want to supply you with this gossip:**

_**Ruka asked for Tono's assistance before he did this. Tonouichi-sempai was the one who taught him the game, and all the things to do, but as we see from here, Ruka used his own methods and questions. And Ruka has something, an ace, I should say, that made him sure enough that there will be a positive outcome. Please don't ever think that he will blackmail Hotaru, he'll never do that...=) and for the positive outcome? We still don't know how a genius' brain works, so please don't make some exaggerated assumptions, ok?**_

**We'll be having the next chapter soon=) maybe in just a few hours, I can't wait to get through with this!**

** I LOVE U ALL GUYS! Please review...THANK YOU Sweet-Hearted People!!!**

** ';-'--**

**Aiai3**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alice Academy... but I admire the author!!! He's a genius!

**QUOTE FOR THOUGHT: "you may be harsh or a pain in the neck, but when you're in love, you're a Blue berry muffin---SWEET AND SOFT."---aiai**

**CHAPTER 11: Fireflies**

**Back to Hotaru's POV=)**

"Mollycoddle?? And what makes you think so?" he asked me. _Well, because you're a spoiled brat, you're having the character or disposition harmed by pampering or over-solicitous attention! And you don't know... how I feel about you! _I wish I have the courage to tell him. But...

_Flashback: "Ruka plans to ask another girl, he told me..." I felt a lump on my chest. Am I that 'another girl'? Will I ever be that 'another girl'?_

What if I'm not 'her'? Yeah he did asked me to be his date, but how will I know? What if that 'girl' refused him and he asked me instead?

"Because you're freaking stupid and dense!" I blurted out and glared at him coldly and took another bite on my _lobster cracker_ while he stared at me with bulging eyes. _Dumb freak, I really thought that you're an alien from planet obvious. _Don't ask me why... that's what I noticed when he's blushing like crazy when I'm around. _Silly!_

"No. I'm smart." He defended.

"You're wrong! I'm smart... and drop-dead gorgeous, may I add." I said rolling my eyes on him. He may think that I'm an unblushing human being but I'm only saying the truth, and nothing but the truth. He's a crap, giving me a fixed look with eyes and mouth open wide.

"And what do you think makes you smart?" he suddenly questioned me. Whoa! That's a foul isn't it? That's right, I'm smart, I'm a genius because he's never gonna win over me. It's just that... a part of me wants to submit into defeat, that curious part of me wants to know where he wants to take me.

I just gave him an impish smile and I can't believe I laughed just thinking about what his photos would look like on our photoshoot. "I think I need to make a new camera to suit our photoshoot, blonde rabbit." Of course the poor rabbit reddened.

"Don't forget that you're on a warning score, too..." He told me with warning blue eyes, which was so alluring.

"I know, I told you I'm smart!" I smiled simperingly. "I'm smart because I'm not going to lose." Oh sure as hell.

"Listen---I'm not going to lose to you..." He replied as he walked towards me and I started to take steps backward until my back was resting on the body of the tree. He caged me between his arms and I can feel the blood rushing in my head, I can feel the blush! "EITHER..." he added with his blue eyes shining as the moon slowly peaked out from the clouds. His face was inches from mine, and his lips were trembling. Am I thinking that he'll kiss me? I think I'll like it. Oh NO! NO! I'll hate him if he does! But... his lips... NO! _Shut your mind up, Hotaru!!!! _I reprimanded myself. I looked at him warily and his eyes were closed. He turned his face and moved away. Still, I didn't know if I liked it or not because he scared me there! Goodness gracious!

"That... is what makes you stupid." I just told him, sharply. I took a short laboured intake of breath with the mouth open, silently and looked at him again with a decompressed expression.

"Let's go..." he said.

"I'm not a loser yet, Nogi." I told him, if ever he's planning to claim his prize without defeating me.

"So, you liked the game huh?" See? He's back to his usual liveliness now.

"I like the price, idiot. Anyway, let's continue this tommyrot while walking. Your moonstones are visible now." I said flatly.

"It's your turn to ask..." he reminded me, I guess he's just breaking the silence.

The moonstones glitters in the moonlight and were so pretty, the breeze too was so soothing. "Do you like Mikan?" Sorry, it just came out from my mouth without being checked by my busy brain.

"Yes..." ouch, I'm stabbed right on the chest, Onii-chan, HELP! "I liked her, I used to..." he continued, wait, did I err the pinch for a stab? "I used to think that I like her, but not anymore... I like this one, soft-sighted girl now. She's endowed with beauty, talent, brains and the values of a good friend. Although she's bit peckish..." I cut him off.

"I only asked if you like Mikan, you're already out of the subject." I'll admit it. It did hurt me. So, the girl was beautiful, smart, I guess she know how to dance ballet, maybe gracious and not violent like me. I bet she has green or light eyes and she smiles at him, because I don't.... Because I don't have the guts to be liked by someone, even if I also like that someone. I breathed some fresh air, hoping that tears won't come out on a full moon.

"Imai..." he called. "Do you like someone, I mean, have you... set your eye on someone?" then he exhaled after saying those. It gave me a hint that he encountered difficulty to ask me the question. It made me look at him only to find him more pleasing on the eye than ever. His blonde locks turned into silver, shining with the moon light, his eyes intently looking at me, watching my face. "I... I..." I can't understand! What's keeping me from expressing this!!!! I looked down, knowing that I'm blushing. Fortuitously, the clouds swallowed the moonlight again, leaving us here near the lake. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with the air I need to support me. Why is it so hard to say this? "Yes." I said. His figure was motionless before me, waiting for more speeches I guess. "I like him, from when I was eleven, maybe..." Thanks to the darkness he can't see me, me and my diffident and pained expression. "I'm just... not worthy of what I feel." I want to cry now, but I guess my cold nature saved me.

I was surprised when his fingers touched me, just to lift up my chin to face him. It was so dark and I can only see so little of his features. "Please, be honest, Hotaru..." Why do I always flinch whenever he says my name? "...do... do you...uhm..." he stuttered.

My eyebrows were rising violently but I didn't shove his hand away. I guess a little of the coldness came back to me just now... I forestalled myself from asking 'what' because I know he will ask something, and if he did, it'll make me the winner! Whoa, how knavish of me! I noticed that it took him so much time to turn to face me again, and his face was cerise. He sighed calmly, "Do you like me, not as a friend... but... as someone... as someone dear to you...? Please be honest."

My mind was frozen in place for some seconds. He did ask me about how I feel about him??? I can't believe this! Am I drunk? Hallucinating? Whatever, I'm... I don't... I can't say anything!!! Except...

"You lose... That's your third foul." I said silently, almost a whisper. He smiled at me and took his hands off me.

"I don't care... We're already here." He grinned foolishly.

"Wha--- Darn you Nogi you tricked me!!!" I said with narrowing eyes.

"You'll get your side of the deal, don't worry, you're still the winner." I calmed down as he expressed those words clearly, while raising his hands in surrender. Good. "Now, even as a consolation prize, why don't you answer my question?"

I smiled in disbelief, and since the game is over I said with all my might not to blink, "NO".

"Liar." He said calmly, showing me how he gorgeously blinks those beguiling blue eyes. I was surprised by that, geez... did I blink? "I really appreciate the way you avoided those dazzlingly beautiful eyes to even touch their lids, but don't say something as terrible as that, ok?" he said seductively.

"Whoa... Are you now accusing me of lying when you pulled a fast one on me?" I sarcastically told him.

"Well, you got away with it, with the whole prize... so don't give me a prevarication, Hotaru..." he does say my name so soft; I want to jump to him................................... Just kidding! "You like me, don't you?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes, like he's penetrating my mind and all I can see was him.

"What makes you think so, huh, bunny?" I gainsaid his claims.

"This." He raised a booklet embellished with little gems and stones, and I recognized it---my diary.

"NO!" I outcried. Due to my adrenaline rush and to his surprise, I quickly grab the diary from his hands and threw it at the lake. It made the water behave so wild and made small waves from the poor book landed. I can't understand why I'm panting. I ran out of sanely things to do so I sat on my heels, feeling all the exhaustion the earth can have!

"How long did you plan to keep this undiscovered?" He asked, waving a glittery paper on me. And with eyes full of horror and shame, I dared to look back at him. (How crazy!?). _Ruka... _My mind's fooling around again... I sighed. Why does he have to look like Leonardo DiCaprio in _The Man in the Iron mask??? _I know he's no honey-blonde but he's still blonde (WHATEVER!), with his slightly long hair on a princess braid, and he does look like a prince! Why does he need to make me feel crazy? Why, oh, why??? I just can't accept that he'd be more beautiful than me. And why does my heart beating so fast, like I'm having a heart-attack? The silence was deafening, and I blankly stared at the placid lake. Suddenly, little lights started to flicker on the water. No! It was a reflection. I looked up and saw a bunch of fireflies dancing above us. Somehow, I felt the weight of the feelings disappear... Should I let him know my heart? But I guess he knows it already. I tried to open my mouth to speak but my dumb mouth won't utter any word, just my luck!

"Do you have something to say? Tell me." He said softly, almost like a whisper. _Oh, I've got so many things to tell you... Like... I wanna see you kneel down, ask for my hand, dance with me, marry me tonight. _I guess I'm just wishing my life away. This won't do me any good. _Why can't I just simply say this to you? That I care, that I want you, I like you... I... I love you... _But I can do now is stare at my feet, am I the idiot now?

I can feel the heat burning my cheeks, I tried to act normally. I want to say this perfectly. I'm getting more nervous... "I... I... that..." aaaarrrggghhh!!!! Why does it keep on slipping away like I've got nothing to say!???

"I guess I know what'll come out from that lip of yours..." and he even speak like a prince now. BUT! See? I'm not the idiot, he's asking me if I have something to tell him, then he'll announce later that he knows what'll come out of my highly offensive mouth. Duh! He's the function of Idiocy which is equal to absurdity to the power of his beauty times ludicrousness plus being a crackpot lunatic.... divided by the height of what I feel for him.

He threw a pebble on the lake just to disturb its tranquillity. "I just want to tell you this..." he said in the softest of all voice... my eyes were intent on the water while everything received from the bright moon again... I was stunned when I finally saw what he's talking about when the lake returned to its serenity. The fireflies hovered above the lake, dancing and formed the word 'L**O**VELY'. They used the reflection of the moon as letter 'O'. Please note that I'm looking at the reflection. I smiled and I know Ruka was watching me. Then they changed their positions and formed the phrase 'I AD**O**RE YOU', I silently chuckled this time... and next was 'PRECI**O**US' and then 'VI**O**LET'. All of them flattered my and made me unconsciously blush and say, "You're crazy, bunny" to Ruka. And then these came... 'H**O**TARU,' (it came with the coma) 'I L**O**VE YOU'.

I was astonished. Can this be real this time? That I like him, love him and he... he feels the same for me? He's sitting here beside me all this time, and he didn't say anything... about his feelings. "This is insane..." was all I can say, due to so much shock.

"It's not..." he said to me, touching my frozen form with his warm smile. "All of it was true... I Love You, I just had this courage now; I hope you don't mind if I say what I feel..." I nodded. "There just came that day one day when I woke up and felt strange. When someone mentions your name, I'll blush like crazy. I saw you everyday, but you're everything I've never seen. I kept it and discover the feeling more and more each day. I was slow but I knew that it was all real. I'm sorry..." I looked down. I just can't believe this... It's like a dream, this is just not happening to me. He suddenly took my hand and looked at my eyes, the coolness of those azure are freezing me in place. "Would you give me the honor to be the keeper and care taker of your smile?"

He's a little corny but what can I do? I also feel ridiculously inlove with him. I lost all words that I formed in my head so... I reached out to embrace him and whisper to his ear, with the smile he wanted, in the most loving voice, "Go on, bunny... I love you, too."

Today was my Fairytale.

**A/N: when I say that the character was frozen, please just imagine that I'm also frozen... I don't know what to write next... **

**I'm writing the story for hours and my back's hurting now. Please understand and keep in mind that we have two three-star teenies having their tètè-a- tètè, and their both geniuses! My head's almost breaking now trying to bring out a profound and rich-in-vocabulary conversation between them. I'm seeing little fireflies now, especially if you're asked to babysit two brats screaming 'kyaa kyaa kyaa' and running around the house! Well, that's life! Our fic will end on the next chapter, DON'T MISS IT! **

**CREDITS: **

** Today Was A Fairytale ( Taylor Swift)**

**Shakespeare In Love (Layla Kaylif)**

** Kiss Me (Six Pence Non the Ritcher)**

** My WordWeb Dictionary**

** Tim McGraw, Invisible and Fearless (Taylor Swift)**

** Things I'll never Say (Avril Lavigne)**

** Don't say you love me (The Corrs) *for chapter 6**

** Untouchable (taylor swift) *for chapter 9 **

** Dear Diary (M2M) *for chapter 4**

** Amrita (Yui Makino) *though I didn't really understood that=)**

** Loop (Maaya Sakamoto)**

** Princess Diaries Series (Mia Thermopolis and Meg Cabot)**

** What makes you Different (Backstreet Boys) **

** You were there (Southern Sons)**

**SUNSHINE AND SMILES,**

**=(^.^)= Aiai =(^.^)=**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: its 23:03 now... and I'm here at the hospital with my aunt and her new baby!!!!!!!!!!! My new baby cousin, Jesstin Audri (baby boy) whehehehehehehehehehehehehe=) so, this is what you call inspiration... I'm typing without knowing what letters to press next, but I'm not yet sleepy... I drank coffee, hahahaha=) I just finish reading chapter 11, and TOO BAD I found some 'slight errors' on the spelling... SORRY 'BOUT that!!!! Really, really sorry!!! **

**What'll happen now? Me, too... I don't know... This is insane but I'll try my very, very best!**

**The Last Chapter:**** Mikan's POV**

**CHAPTER 12: ACOUSTIC CHUCKLE**

Oh YES! Natsume's back... After watching the fireworks outside, I received a message from mama through our telepathy (oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys!). I told her that I'm safe, with Natsume, and guess what??? She screamed!!! Not because she was so happy (She knew what happened, okay?). So where were we? Oh! She screamed because... how will I say that? Uhm... Like this one: "Oh my God, Mikan! Get here N-O-W!!! Young kids like you, two shouldn't stay there in the dark alone with each other!!!"

And I was, "Shut up mommy, we're not doing any crap in' here!"... I can't believe this! My mom thinks that I'm making up with Natsume on a rush? Well, I'm not the _do-it-after-the-prom _type, for heaven's sake! Natsume, on the other hand seems to enjoy mama's reaction and this is what happened:

"I thought you've changed!? I can't believe you..." I yelled at him when I saw that foolish grin on his face (I kinda miss that...).

"What?!" he asked in disbelief. "It's not impossible for your mom to be imagining things like that since... you're with a... gorgeous guy..." he said. My mouth dropped as my eyebrows rose in incredulity.

"Humour me..." I told him sarcastically. Just when I thought he changed.

"God knows I'm not lying..." he said, chuckling, his left arms which were around my waist all this time slightly tightened. "Just like when I said I love you..." he added, brushing his nose on mine; which made me smile... Of course, dummy people! Don't tell me that if you have someone as absurdly handsome as he is, telling you that he loves you, that it doesn't tickle the hormones inside you.

"Ok, ok... Just... Let's get outta here, k?" I whispered to him. He just smiled at me, but he didn't nod. I'm still trying not to lose the restraint to... whatever! You can't blame me, he smells so nice and seductive and hello! He's millimetres from me, like I can smell that menthol on his breath, and I'm blushing crazily here!

"You know, Mikan..." he said suddenly while we're still motionless trying to take pleasure of our nearness (so far, I am). "Uhm?" I muttered in response.

"I think natural development is far better than artificial methods, isn't it?" he said with a naughty smile. I know... I know... I didn't understand that either that's why I asked him: "What???"

"Uhm..." he moved till his lips were on the side of my ears, near my jawline. "I can feel you heart's loud pounding because of..." he chuckled. I can't really understand him but I finally did when he said... "This dress is really lovely and... well... but please don't tempt me..." he said still with that mischievous grin drawn on his face. I looked down and saw... well... the neckline of my gown... uhm... AH crap! DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU STILL DON'T KNOW! Fine, it's so low... showing my cleavage... embarrassing. But duh??? It tempted him, huh.

I blushed but I chuckled with him. "You pervert!" I remarked. "Now you don't have the right to call it 'flatlands'..." I added. Its better now, at least not like before when he'll just grab me and touch that first base and call me flat-chested!!! How mortifying!!!

So we went down that sakura tree and dancing here without a mask. On the dance floor were mama and Jinno-sensei, Uncle Yukihara and Hime-sama (She's wearing gown now and her hair was tied on a bun, which made her so glamorous), Anna and Yuu, Mochi and Nonoko, Subaru-nii-chan and Shizune- sempai, Misaki and Serina-sensei, Koko and his well, girlfriend, Sumire; and Shiki-sama and Narumi-sensei. You read it right, those two idiots are dancing with each other but please don't mistake both of them as gays, okay? Because...

Both Sensei and Shiki-sama are courting my mom. And, in order to keep each other from dancing with my mom, they don't ever let go of each other's hand, so that none of them will have the chance to take her hand. _Sigh. _Just the sight of them makes me spew out. Well, Natsume leaned his head on my shoulder saying, "Those two makes me sick...", and now he's kissing it, that's why he got some twenty pinches on the side of his waist.

I got tired of dancing but my partner insisted, so I asked him if he wants to try using my five-inch-stiletto and that's when he carried me to have a seat here. I'm enjoying this sweet blueberry tart when I heard Koko on the other side of the table said, "Oh stop that honey; that is called two-timing". Aoi smiled, I bet she heard some funny thought. Permy glower her eyes on her boyfriend and said, "Shut the hell up!" Aoi gave me her hand, still giggling and that's when I understood it all.

Permy still haven't recognized Natsume yet, since some changes on the physical and attitude was so prominent on his current appearance. She keeps on looking at him but unfortunately, her mind-reader boyfriend noticed and scanned her thoughts. "Holy crap! He's so HOT!... Uhm... I wonder how Natsume will react to Orange-girl's cheating... Hhhaaayyyy... I pity this guy... he'll get his god-like beauty into ashes, if I were him, I'll leave her alone and just chase after me..." What can you say??? I'll forgive her since she doesn't know what's she's saying. Anyway, my boyfriend, wait... Is he my... boyfriend???

"I am, baka..." Natsume said abruptly which made me flinch. He's staring at me intently without obvious expressions while I'm in a "_what-was-that???" _mode. "Yes, I'm your boyfriend, didn't you say you love me just awhile ago and we shared that passionate ki---" I covered his rambunctious mouth and he smiled. I turned as red as his eyes when I realized that everyone around us was staring at us like idiots with their mouths hanging open. THIS IS EMBARRASSING!!! SUPER!!! I didn't even notice that I'm giving him this strong punches while saying, "You Baka! You're so loud! You're an idiot!!!" in a controlled manner that only the two of us can hear while he's like "Ouch, ouch!!! Stop battering me, baby!". This is insane! He does love mocking me and now he's calling me 'baby' in front of everyone! "Eee, ouch Mikan, you're hurting me!"

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Thank goodness I only received a shot. The rest was received by Natsume. Of course, from whom can that came from???

"Just when did you have the right to steal Mikan from me, huh? Hyuuga?" Hotaru said, blowing the hot air from the tip of her baka gun, the portable version.

"HYUUGA!!???" everyone hollered in unison. "Natsume???" they said with so much shock and surprise. The two fools seemed to ignore those surprised faces.

Natsume raised her eyebrows and shrugged, and pulled me closer to him. "When I told her I love her and she said she also---" I didn't let him finish the sentence, I punched him again on his breadbasket causing him to groan.

"Looks like Mikan doesn't need any further assistance, honey..." a blonde prince-like said, popping out from behind Hotaru.

"Honey???" all of us echoed in unison. These things are getting creepier and annoyingly unpleasant. What's going on, seriously?

I noticed that this guy's one arm is around Hotaru's waist. My eyes are popping out of its cage when Natsume noted, "Oh yeah, and I stole her while you two were having your cozy time together by the---"

_Baka! _Geez, looks like our welcome gift to Natsume are a thousand of sweet punches and other cute tickling stuff that makes him ail in little pain.

"Would you like to stop your girlfriend, Ruka?" he said, smiling like crazy. And what was that? Girlfriend??? I looked up to Natsume just to tell him that I don't understand what they're talking about. And that guy was Luca-pyon? When did he get those hair extensions?

"He was on a rush after their Marc Anthony and Cleopatra play that's why he just tidied his looks. It still looks good on him, right, Mikan-chan?" Aoi explained.

"Luca-pyon... You look like Leo DiCaprio in The Man in the Iron Mask... your so beautiful!!!" I praised him, but I don't think Hotaru liked that...

Now I get it, but that girlfriend thing... Natsume looked down on me with his drop-down gorgeous smile! I seem to forget everything around me... _Idiot, stop looking at me like that, you're giving me goosebumps... _I thought.

"Onii-chan, could you be less obvious?" Aoi seconded, smiling at me. Natsume blushed and diverted his attention back to the said-couple and tilted his head to touch mine.

"Your bestfriend will tell you later, aren't you, Imai??? Now, why don't you spend some time interrogating her. I'm sure she'll never hurt you, because my sudden act awhile ago caused her the serendipity..." Natsume said.

Hotaru grabbed me from him and stuck out her tongue on him. "I hope you're not yet pregnant." She told me coldly. Geez, what's with her? "You're thinking to much, dummy." I answered her.

"You made us worry... idiot" Ruka told Natsume, giving him a blow on the back. Natsume took it casually and laughed. Yeah, I've never heard from him the reason why he made himself be left behind. I stared at him curiously and our eyes met.

"The next time you do it, I'll never forgive you! I'll never let you see, touch, or hear Mikan, EVER! Not even her soul." Hotaru warned him seriously._ Eh? Hotaru? You're not planning to kill me and trap my soul just to punish him, right? Right, Hotaru?_

His now messy appearance because of our friends who came to welcome him still looking at me with eyes full of sincerity. "That 'next time' won't ever happen, ever again..." and then he winked. I can hear Hotaru muttered under her breath, _Aaaahhhh... MORON!_ I only smiled at him.

"Whatever reason there is, why don't we leave that to be explained for tomorrow so that there'll be a part two of this story??? And hey Natsume-kun, you scared me there!" Permy said straightly.

"Yeah, I thought she's going to leave me and run after you..." Koko said. Natsume smirked.

"I don't think my girl would allow that..." he said, looking back at me, and I smiled, Hotaru also did.

"Geez Koko! Shut up or I'll kill you!" Permy said, shaking Koko who looks like he's not affected at all.

"In that case, I'll make you borrow a gun, Mikan..." Hotaru said, glaring playfully at my _boyfriend_. Sorry, I'm not yet used to it. WWWWhhHHHHHAAA!!!!! I must be crazy now.

"Guys... guys... Com'on! Let's enjoy this party!!! WELCOME BACK NATSUME!!!" Inchou announced at the microphone. The rest of us rushed on the dance floor again and danced to their hearts content.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as our bodies again swayed at the soothing slow tune on the background. "You'll tell me why, tomorrow, ok?" I asked him.

He just gave that breath-taking smile and that loving eyes as he said, "I love you..."

_This idiot..._ "You're supposed to answer me a 'yes' or a 'no'..." I tried to clear it up.

He mockingly smiled again leaning his head on mine. "I said..."he emphasized. "I love you, Mikan"

I shook my head stubbornly until he's making the move about to kiss me in the middle of the crowd. "I know... I know... Same here." I answered him, just to avoid that public-display-of-our-passionate-kiss.

"Say it."

"Don't try to sound like Edward Cullen."

"Out loud..." he said in derision.

"Duh???"

He shook his head and chuckled. I know his voice was a bit husky now, but let me describe what it sounds like when he chuckles. It's like an acoustic song played to make you smile without knowing why, and the feeling? It's like your falling from a high building but still enjoying it, I told you, it's breath-taking!

"Are you going to say it, or I'll bite your neck?" he threatened me still chuckling and I made a turn, just for a change...

And when he pulled me again to be near him, he leaned down on me and inclined his head so that the tip of his nose brushes my neck and made me chortle. "You're not gonna hurt me..." I whispered to him.

He lifted his head and placed it on the level of my face, our foreheads leaned on each other. "Now who sounds like Isabella Swan?" He said, now laughing... I also did, and that really feels so, so good. We seem to forget everything around us, like it melted away some centuries ago.

I placed my hands on each side of his face and whispered softly on his lips, "I love you, more than you'll ever know..." And then I gave him a soft kiss that lasted for only some three seconds... because, for everyone's information, I'm standing on tip-toe because gosh, he's so tall! But I don't care, as long as he's here beside me...

As long as he'll be beside me... Forever...

**A/N: So........AH MY GOSH! This ends our story, but don't worry, to those who loved this... Like as Permy said, there's a part two...!!! YES! THERE IS! I will reveal to you soon what happened to Natsume that he risked his life just when he's about to come back to the academy and... Wanna meet his extended family??? Still fanfiction--- main characters from Higuchi Tachibana, but the plot and new ones are mine... We'll have it soon, I PROMISE!!!**

** Thanks to those who gave their comment, sorry for the sudden change, I noticed the missing chapter just yesterday... Please review again... That inspires me a lot. Thank you Guys! God bless! Mwahh!!!! **

**SUNSHINE AND SMILES,**

**=(^.^)= Aiai =(^.^)=**

**I'm sooooo sleepy... It's already 5:29 in the morning**


End file.
